No Hay Motivos Para Seguir
by Darrinia
Summary: Blaine Anderson y Kurt Hummel son dos jóvenes residentes en Nueva York. Llegaron a esta ciudad llenos de esperanzas y sueños, pero poco a poco se fueron destrozando hasta el punto de que ambos intentan suicidarse. Son ingresados en un hospital para tratarlos y allí se conocerán. ¿Podrán curar sus corazones rotos o por el contrario, se ayudarán para acabar con su sufrimiento?
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Aquí traigo otro fic. La inspiración cuando viene no se debe desaprovechar... Espero que os guste... Besos

CAPÍTULO 1: DECISIÓN JUDICIAL

La juez Anne Smith a veces odiaba su trabajo, debía tomar decisiones que afectaban a la vida de las personas. No sólo cuando debía declarar culpable o inocente a alguien por un delito. En su escritorio se encontraban dos informes sobre dos jóvenes, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel y Blaine Devon Anderson. Ambos habían intentado suicidarse y los médicos habían solicitado su ingreso en un hospital psiquiátrico. Para ello le habían enviado esas dos montañas de papeles que ella debía leer cuidadosamente. Si se equivocaba, podía haber consecuencias. Si los dejaba marchar y realmente eran un peligro para su salud, probablemente la próxima vez no fallarían. Si los encerraba sin necesidad, les robaría parte de su vida obligándolos a vivir en un sitio deprimente.

Cada folio que pasaba, la deprimía más. Esos dos chicos habían pasado por muchas cosas horribles... Si era sincera, empezaba a pensar que habían tardado mucho en dar muestras de sus problemas. Mucha gente se suicidaba por menos. Sin embargo, su corta edad le angustiaba mucho. Tienen tan solo 22 y 21 años respectivamente.

Sus diagnósticos incluían palabras como ansiedad, depresión, aislamiento social... No necesitaba saber mucho de medicina para saber que esos chicos necesitaban ayuda... Y su intento de suicidio, según los psiquiatras, no era una llamada de atención, sino que realmente habían fallado en sus planes, por lo que existía un grave peligro de que lo volvieran a intentar.

Kurt vivía con una amiga de su niñez y ella acudió a su habitación antes de ir a dormir para preguntarle algo de improviso. Nunca lo solía hacer pero esa vez el destino estaba de su lado. Cuando encontró una caja de pastillas vacía a su lado y el castaño no respondía a sus llamadas, ella se asustó. Fue ella la que llamó a la ambulancia. El chico necesitó un lavado de estómago y unos días en el hospital para su evaluación psiquiátrica.

Blaine vivía solo. Tenía un vecino que iba a su casa de vez en cuando a coger algo de comida porque tenía varios hijos y problemas económicos y el joven tenía dinero suficiente por lo que le ayudaba en todo lo que podía, es más, le entregó una copia de la llave por si él no estaba y necesitaba algo. Cuando Blaine se cortó las venas de sus muñecas nunca pudo imaginar que él entraría a por unas patatas para hacer la comida. Evidentemente llamó a la ambulancia y se esforzó en contener las hemorragias de las muñecas del joven. Eso le salvó la vida. Lo que en ese momento no sabía es que, antes de intentar acabar con su vida, lo había arreglado todo para que esa familia contara con todo su dinero y posesiones.

Con todo lo que había leído la decisión era clara. Los dos ingresarían en un hospital donde pudieran ayudarles con sus problemas. Tienen toda la vida por delante y es muy triste que decidan tirarla por la borda por unos problemas que no dependen de ellos. Deben aprender a hacer frente a los problemas de la vida y encontrar un motivo para vivir. Ojalá los médicos consigan ayudarlos.

La juez emitió las órdenes de ingreso y salió de su puesto de trabajo rezando a Dios para que todo les fuera bien a esos chicos...

Poco después, Blaine y Kurt eran dirigidos a sus nuevas habitaciones. Las enfermeras eran muy amables con ellos y no paraban de sonreirles, pero en ningún momento ninguna de ellas recibió un gesto por parte de los jóvenes que, en diferentes habitaciones, actuaban exactamente igual. Ni una sonrisa, ni un gesto amable, ni siquiera las miraban a los ojos. Los dos se tumbaron en sus camas y se dispusieron a dormir. Al día siguiente tendrían sus sesiones personales con los psicólogos Schuester y Sylvester y luego la terapia de grupo con Pillsbury.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2: PRIMERA MAÑANA

Llegó la hora de desayunar. Ni Kurt ni Blaine tenían ganas de levantarse o comer, pero las enfermeras les obligaron. Una vez llegaron al comedor, vieron a varios enfermos comiendo. Allí había varios tipos de pacientes de diferentes enfermedades pero todos compartían las comidas. Sin embargo, las terapias se dividían por grupos, porque no se puede tratar de la misma manera a una chica con trastornos alimenticios que a una que tenga problemas para distinguir realidad y ficción.

Kurt comenzó a observar a todos los allí presentes hasta que vio a un chico moreno, de pelo rizado despeinado y ojos color miel. Desayunaba distraido, como si no quisiera estar allí, aunque bien pensado, ¿a quién le gustaría ese lugar? Era consciente de que, si lo hubiera conocido hace años, se hubiera sentido atraido por él y hubiera coqueteado con él. Sin embargo, ahora sólo quiere a los hombres bien lejos de él.

Por su parte, Blaine desayunaba mientras pensaba una manera de salir de allí. Debía de haber alguna manera de acabar con todo. No le apetecía estar allí y fingir que le interesaba lo que cualquier loquero le diría. Sólo quería dejar de sufir.

Cuando comieron todo se dirigieron cada uno a un lugar. Todos devían tener su visita con el psiquiatra y luego la terapia de grupo. Cuando Kurt entró al despacho de la doctora Silvester, ésta le invitó a sentarse.

– ¿Por qué estás aquí? – Preguntó ella.

– Porque intenté suicidarme. – Respondió el castaño.

– ¿Por qué? – Quiso saber la rubia.

– Porque no tengo motivos para vivir.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque a nadie le importo.

– ¿Por qué?

– ¿Sabes decir otra cosa que no sea por qué?

Durante la sesión, Silvester consiguió que Kurt le contara alguna cosa de su vida, aunque eran pequeñas anécdotas que no tenían nada que ver con su suicidio, lo tomó como un pequeño paso para ganarse su confianza. Parecía que el castaño lo que necesitaba era alguien que lo escuchase.

Por su parte, Blaine estaba con Schuester.

– ¿Quieres contarme por qué estás aquí? – Preguntó el doctor.

– No. – Respondió el joven.

– ¿Quieres contarme tus problemas?

– No.

– ¿Quieres curarte?

– No.

– En ese caso, ¿qué haces aquí?

– Me obligó una juez.

– Entiendo... Te parece si, aprovechando que no quieres hablar conmigo, adelanto trabajo y mientras tú haces lo que quieras, eso sí, dentro de este despacho, si sales me podrían despedir... Deben pensar que estoy ayudándote...

Blaine estuvo toda la sesión viendo como Schuester leía papeles en silencio. La intención del doctor era que el moreno acabara hablando por voluntad propia, por puro aburrimiento en esas horas ya que lo había visto muy poco dispuesto.

Cuando acabaron con sus sesiones individuales, los dos se juntaron con un hombre y una mujer en el despacho de la doctora Pillsbury.

– Como podéis ver, tenemos dos nuevos integrantes de la terapia, así que volveremos a presentarnos todos. Yo me llamo Emma, me gustaría que me llamaséis así en vez de doctora Pillsbury. Tengo 32 años y estoy casada, lo digo por si alguien quiere ligar conmigo... – Los tres mayores rieron ante esa broma. – Y estoy aquí porque quiero ayudaros a encontrar lo maravilloso de este mundo para que tengáis ganas de vivir. Ahora vosotros.

– Me llamo Jessica, tengo 35 años y estoy aquí porque me intenté suicidar hace un mes. Sentía que todo había acabado cuando me dejó mi novio, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que fue una totería y que él no se merece mi dolor. Quiero recuperarme y salir a vivir la vida, porque soy joven.

– Yo me llamo Edgar. Tengo 43 años y yo intenté suicidarme porque perdí mi trabajo y mi casa por lo que no veía salida a mi situación. Me gusta pensar que cuando salga de aquí voy a tener fuerzas suficientes para empezar de cero.

– Yo soy Kurt, tengo 22 años.

– Qué joven. – Susurró la mujer.

– Estoy aquí porque he perdido muchas cosas durante mi vida, solo quiero dejar de sufrir.

– Kurt, esa no es la solución a ningún problema. Tienes que encararlo. Todos tenemos motivos para seguir viviendo, ya sea una persona a la que amamos, un sueño por cumplir, un deseo o simplemente, ayudar a los demás. Aquí te ayudaremos a encontrar tu motivo. – Dijo la pelirroja. Después miró al moreno.

– Me llamo Blaine y estoy aquí porque me han obligado.

– ¿Cuántos años tienes? – Le preguntó el mayor.

– 21. – Respondió el menor.

– Una pregunta... ¿Sois gays? – Quiso saber Jessica.

– Sí... ¿Algún problema? – El castaño se tensó, dispuesto a sacar su mejor actitud de diva en caso de que sea homofóbica.

– No, ninguno... Es sólo que creo que haríais buena pareja. – Comentó ella con aire soñador, ignorando el tono de voz que el ojiazul había utilizado.

– Para eso yo debería ser también gay. – Dijo el moreno ofendido.

– ¿No lo eres? – Preguntó la mujer.

– No me interesan las relaciones, ni con hombres, ni con mujeres...

– Eso es que sí eres gay y no me lo quieres decir... No me importa... Os voy a juntar, me cueste lo que me cueste.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3: LAS PRIMERAS VISITAS

Por las tardes, los pacientes que tenían autorización recibían las visitas de sus familiares y amigos. En el caso de los pacientes que habían intentado suicidarse, necesitaban todo el apoyo y cariño que pudieran tener, por lo que las visitas eran más que recomendadas. Por ese motivo, Rachel estaba esperando en una sala con los familiares de otros pacientes. Para poder entrar allí debían identificarse y esperar a que les abrieran la puerta. Estaba cerrada con elementos de seguridad para evitar que los pacientes que han sido ingresados por orden judicial se escapen. Cuando le permitieron el paso, caminó por un pasillo acompañada de una enfermera que le decía como había pasado las primeras horas Kurt. Ella sabía alguno de los motivos que habían llevado al castaño hasta ese extremo, aunque nunca lo vio venir... Se arrepentía de no haber estado ahí cuando más la necesitaba, pero ahora lamentarse no valía de nada. Lo importante era que se recuperara y volviera a ser esa diva que no baja la cabeza por muchas adversidades que le ponga la vida.

Llegaron a una sala donde varios pacientes pasaban la tarde realizando diversas actividades como ver la televisión, leer, escuchar música, escribir, dibujar o navegar en Internet. Allí estaba el castaño, dibujando. La chica sonrió y se acercó a su amigo.

– ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? – Preguntó ella alegre.

– Buff, mal... Aquí no hay nada que hacer. Además de que hay cosas que no me dejan tener.

– ¿Qué cosas?

– ¡Mis bufandas y pañuelos! No me dejan tener ninguno... ¿Cómo se supone que voy a salir de mi depresión si no puedo vestir bien?

– Kurt... Creo que eso es para evitar que te hagas daño con ellos... Ya sabes, evitar que intentes ahorcarte... – Susurró la joven.

– Eso aumenta mi depresión.

– ¿Por qué hay veces que veo al verdadero Kurt? No lo entiendo... Otras simplemente eres la sombra de lo que fuiste, pero en momentos como este, veo a mi mejor amigo, al que levantaba la cabeza sin importar el daño que le hicieran los demás.

– Supongo que sigue en mí, sólo que muy adentro.

– Pues debes sacarlo... Finn, Elizabeth y Burt no querrían verte aquí y en estas condiciones... Querrían que fueras feliz.

– ¿Te lo han dicho ellos?

– Kurt, cariño... Ellos no... Ellos...

– Rachel, sé que están muertos... No necesito que me lo recuerdes, no he perdido la memoria.

– Me asustaste.

– Estaba siendo irónico... ¿No es eso lo que querías?

– Bueno, no me parece bien... Yo también sufro con la muerte de Finn... – La sonrisa de la joven desapareció durante dos segundos, pero pronto se repuso – No importa, ¿Qué tal con el resto de pacientes? ¿Has hecho amigos?

– Es pronto Rach, aunque hay una chica que parece simpática. Se llama Jessica.

– Me alegro... Aunque espero que no me sustituya como tu mejor amiga.

– Eso nunca... Luego hay muchos otros pacientes con los que apenas he hablado.

– ¿Algún chico guapo? – Dijo ella moviendo las cejas de forma sugerente.

– No, bueno... Hay un chico... También lo trajeron ayer... Se intentó suicidar como yo... Es guapo, pero muy borde...

– Puede que su depresión le lleve a actuar así. Puede que no quiera que nadie se le acerque y ser borde es su recurso.

– ¿Tú que harías?

– Acercarme a él.

– ¿Cómo?

– No lo sé... Pero piensa que necesita ayuda como tú. Seguro que en algún lugar alguien sufre por él. Ayúdalo...

– ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

– Porque conozco lo suficiente a Kurt Elizabeth Hummel como para saber que si tiene un objetivo noble, luchará hasta conseguirlo. ¿Qué mejor meta que salvar la vida de una persona?

Los dos amigos siguieron charlando, aunque de temas más triviales. Por su parte, Blaine estaba sentado solo. Miraba a un punto fijo en la pared, sumido en sus pensamientos.

– Hola, ¿En qué piensas? – Le preguntó Jessica.

– En nada.

– ¿No viene nadie a verte?

– No.

– No me extraña, eres un poco borde...

– ¿Por qué te empeñas en hablar conmigo?

– Me caes bien.

– No me conoces.

– Mi intuición femenina no me falla. Tú eres un chico al que la gente abandona, por lo que no quieres hacer amigos. No sé... ¿Una familia homófoba o fallecidos? ¿Tal vez un novio que jugó con tus sentimientos? ¿Amigos que te traicionan?

– Tú no sabes nada.

– No... ¿Me lo quieres contar?

– No.

– No importa, sin darte cuenta, me has hablado con algo más que monosílabos... A eso yo lo llamo un avance...

– No te he contado nada.

– De momento...

La chica se alejó dejándolo pensativo. Nadie sabía que pasaba por su mente, pero Jessica se había propuesto conocerlo mejor y no pensaba fallar. Algo le decía que sus dos nuevos compañeros necesitaban que alguien les quisiera y ella sería parte de su recuperación, no solo convirtiéndose en su amiga, sino también juntándolos para que formen la pareja más adorable del universo...


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4: NOCHE DE TORMENTA.

Esa era la segunda noche que los chicos pasarían en el hospital, aunque también la primera sin medicación que les ayudase a dormir. Lo primero que hicieron fue cenar. Blaine, Kurt y Jessica se sentaron juntos. Los dos últimos hablaban sin parar de varios temas mientras el moreno comía en silencio.

– ¿Cómo os gustan los chicos? A mí altos, elegantes, con ojos verdes... Pero sobre todo cariñosos, amables y dulces... Me gusta que me hagan sentir como una princesa. – Dijo la mujer.

– A mí me gusta que me apoyen y me amen. Físicamente me da un poco igual... – Respondió el ojiazul.

– ¿No tienes un color de ojos favorito? – Preguntó la rubia. El castaño negó.

– Bueno, me gusta que se cuiden un poco... No soporto que sean de los que se duchan y ni se preocupan por su piel... Aunque sea un poco. – Añadió el más alto.

– ¿Y a ti? – Quiso saber Jessica mientras miraba al moreno.

– No me gustan los hombres. – Dijo de forma cortante.

– Entonces... ¿Cómo te gustan las mujeres? – Preguntó Kurt, que no tenía tan clara la homosexualidad de Blaine.

– No me gustan las mujeres. – Volvió a responder de forma tajante.

– Vale, cambiemos de tema... ¿Película favorita? – Propuso la rubia.

– The Notebook – Confesó el castaño.

– Pretty Woman... – Comenzó a decir la mujer, pero fue interrumpida por el ojimiel.

– Esa película es una basura. Nadie en su sano juicio se enamora de una prostituta...

– Es una gran historia de amor... – El mayor se detuvo ante un gesto de la mujer.

– ¿Te enamoraste de un chico o chica de compañía? – Dijo ella curiosa.

– No.

– Vaya, con lo bien que íbamos y vuelves a los monosílabos. En fin, algo tienes con esa película y descubriré el qué... – Continuó Jessica mientras se concentraba en descubrir el secreto del más bajo.

– No quieras saberlo... Es mejor que no sepas nada. ¿Podrías simplemente dejarme en paz? – Preguntó Anderson.

– No.

– ¿Eres siempre así de pesada?

– Si

– ¿Eres consciente de que ahora eres tú la que habla con monosílabos?

– Si.

Blaine se levantó desesperado y se fue a su habitación.

– ¿No crees que te has pasado un poco? – Preguntó Kurt.

– No, si el enfado es la única manera de que reacciones, seré más pesada cada día... Verás, yo quiero ayudaros... Me he dado cuenta de que tú necesitas que te escuchen y él... Necesita que alguien le haga reaccionar. No sé si Will conseguirá algo con él, pero no quiero quedarme con los brazos cruzados... Sois muy jóvenes, tenéis toda la vida por delante y quiero que la viváis cuanto antes.

– Sólo te digo que quizá lo estés presionando demasiado y eso puede ser contraproducente.

El resto de la cena la pasaron hablando de otras cosas. Se iban a la habitación cuando escucharon los truenos que retumbaban fuera.

– Parece que hoy hay tormenta. – Comentó el castaño.

Se despidieron y cada uno fue a dormir.

Eran las doce de la noche. Todo estaba en silencio y con poca luz. El ojiazul estaba tumbado boca arriba pensando en todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas. Por un lado seguía sintiendo esa presión en el pecho que le dolía tanto que tenía ganas de morir porque sólo así terminaría con su sufrimiento. Por otro, empezaba a pensar que se estaba perdiendo muchas cosas en la vida porque, de haber conseguido suicidarse no habría conocido a Jessica. Estaba un poco loca, pero siendo honestos, esas personas siempre le habían caído bien. ¿De qué otra manera si no habría sido amigo de Rachel o Santana?

Algo interrumpió sus pensamientos. Era un grito fuerte y continuado. Como en esas películas de miedo en las que la protagonista se deja la garganta al ver al monstruo o asesino... Salió al pasillo y vio a varias enfermeras ignorando el ruido.

– ¿No vais a ver que pasa? – Preguntó indignado.

– Está durmiendo y tiene pesadillas. No hay nada que podamos hacer. – Respondió una de ellas de manera indiferente. Las del turno de noche no son tan atentas y amables como las de las mañanas o tardes. Así que fue el joven el que se decidió a ver que pasaba. Por el camino se encontró a su nueva amiga y los dos siguieron hacia una de las habitaciones. Entraron y vieron a Blaine tumbado de lado gritando en sueños. Se miraron, no sabían que hacer. La mujer se tumbó detrás de él y empezó a acariciarle el pelo mientras le susurraba cosas al oído. El chico se tumbó enfrente y cogió su mano, apretándola fuerte. Poco a poco, los movimientos y gritos se fueron calmando hasta que el moreno se relajó y comenzó lo que parecía un sueño menos movido. Estaba empapado en sudor, pero Hummel pensó que no era momento de ponerse exigente con eso. En ese momento había alguien que necesitaba apoyo y él se lo daría. Poco a poco, el cansancio se fue apoderando de los chicos hasta que se durmieron también.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5: CONOCIENDO AL OTRO

Kurt abrió los ojos y se encontró en frente de Jessica. Le costó unos segundos recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. En ese tiempo la chica también despertó y él se dio cuenta de que allí faltaba alguien. Se volvió y vio en el sillón a Blaine. Estaba sentado con sus piernas pegadas al pecho, las rodillas flexionadas y sus manos sujetándolas. Su mirada estaba fija en un punto en la pared y sus ojos estaban húmedos, como si hubiera llorado.

– Blaine... ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó el castaño.

– ¿Qué... q-qué pasó anoche? ¿P-por qué n-no me acuerdo? – Se veía claramente nervioso y cuando la mano del ojiazul lo tocó, el más bajo tembló.

– Tuviste una pesadilla y vinimos a tranquilizarte... Blaine... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás así? – La mujer reaccionó.

La respiración del ojimiel se aceleró y el otro joven salió en busca de una de las enfermeras. Cuando entraron, la trabajadora del centro simplemente le puso una inyección al chico.

– ¿Por qué estabais aquí? – Les preguntó.

– Ayer tuvo una pesadilla y nadie hacía nada, por lo que vinimos a ayudar. – Explicó la rubia.

– Me parece muy noble por vuestra parte, pero era lo peor que podíais hacer. Dada su situación lo mejor es dejarlo solo...

– ¿Qué situación? – Preguntó Kurt viendo como lo que le habían dado al moreno le hacía efecto y se quedaba durmiendo. La enfermera movió al chico a su cama.

– No puedo darte esa información...

El moreno no asistió a la sesión con Will ni a la terapia con Emma. Sin embargo, los otros dos fueron. La cosa avanzaba despacio para Kurt. Se sentía culpable por lo que le había pasado a Blaine. Cuando el moreno no se presentó en la cena se preocupó. Esperó a que las enfermeras terminaran su turno y se fue a la habitación del ojimiel. Esta vez estaba despierto y lo miró curioso.

– Creo que esta vez me has pillado despierto. – Dijo Anderson.

– Quiero hablar contigo. Necesito saber que ha pasado. – Explicó Hummel.

– No tengo muchas ganas de contar nada.

– Haremos una cosa, yo te cuento algo de mi vida y tú me cuentas de la tuya.

– Está bien, pero luego no utilices la información en mi contra. – El mayor se sentó en la cama del otro.

– Trato hecho. Yo soy gay.

– Yo también.

– Menuda intuición la de Jess. Veamos, mi madre era una gran mujer. Murió cuando yo tenía diez años.

– Odio a mi madre, no la veo desde los quince años... Supongo que sigue viviendo, no sé nada de ella desde entonces.

– ¿Tiene ella algo que ver con que estés aquí?

– Sí, en parte... ¿Y la muerte de tu madre tiene algo que ver con que tú estés aquí?

– Sí, en parte.

– ¿Y tu padre?

– Murió hace un mes. Tuvo un accidente de coche con Carole, su mujer. Los dos fallecieron. – Los ojos del castaño comenzaron a soltar lágrimas sin control. Todo era tan reciente. Blaine lo abrazó y acarició su espalda para transmitirle cariño. Cuando se separaron, Kurt se acomodó tumbándose junto al moreno y volvió a hablar. – ¿Y tu padre?

– Lo mismo que mi madre.

– Nuestros padres tienen algo que ver en que estemos aquí. En mi caso también me afecta mucho la muerte de mi hermanastro. Realmente éramos como hermanos. Se fue muy joven. ¿Tú tienes hermanos o hermanas?

– Sí, pero de él no sé nada...

– Ya, desde los quince años

– La verdad es que desde los diez. – Los dos se rieron.

– ¿Qué pasó para que te separaras de ellos?

– Nada, simplemente no les gustaba el hijo que tenían.

– ¿Por qué?

– Digamos que esperaban que fuera un abogado de prestigio con una preciosa mujer y al menos dos hijos.

– Vale, supongo que eso es muy diferente a lo que tú querías... ¿A qué te querías dedicar?

– La música. Ser cantante, compositor...

– ¡Yo también! Vamos, mi sueño era Broadway.

– Parece que los dos tenemos cosas en común. No tenemos familia y nos gusta la música.

– Vale, pero ahora me vas a decir cual es tu película favorita. Ayer me dejaste intrigado.

– No te rías...

– Nunca lo haría.

– La sirenita.

– ¿Por qué habría de reírme? Es una película preciosa.

– Vale... ¿Musical de Broadway?

– Wicked.

– Rent.

– ¿Cantante favorita?

– Katy Perry.

– Lady Gaga. ¿Blaine?

– ¿Si?

– ¿Quieres contarme que ha pasado esta mañana?

– Simplemente fue... algo raro que me recordó una etapa de mi vida que quiero olvidar.

– ¿Tiene algo que ver con tu intento de acabar con tu vida?

– Creo que es evidente.

– No me lo vas a contar. – No fue una pregunta.

– No.

– ¡Eh! Conmigo no empieces con los monosílabos.

– Lo intentaré.

Los dos siguieron hablando de temas intrascendentes, como sus colores favoritos, moda, cine, teatro... Así estuvieron hasta que los dos se quedaron dormidos. Otra vez el castaño durmió en una cama que no era la suya.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6: MARCHA ATRÁS

Una enfermera entró en la habitación y vio a los dos chicos tumbados en la cama. Blaine estaba despierto y observaba a Kurt dormir.

– Vaya... Me alegra de que estéis juntos... Hacéis una pareja preciosa. – Dijo la mujer.

– No somos pareja... – Dijo él.

– Lo siento, pensé... Bueno, en ese caso me alegra de que seáis buenos amigos. – Comentó ella.

– Tampoco somos amigos.

– ¿Qué hicisteis anoche?

– Hablamos hasta que nos quedamos dormidos.

– ¿De qué?

– Algo de nuestro pasado, nuestros gustos...

– A eso se le llama el comienzo de una amistad...

La enfermera terminó de hacer sus obligaciones en la habitación y salió dejando al moreno pensativo. ¿Eso era lo que parecían? ¿Dos amigos o una pareja? Eso era malo... Muy malo...

– Kurt... Deberías ir a tu habitación, pronto será la hora de desayunar. – El castaño se frotó los ojos para intentar despertarse. Miró al ojimiel con una sonrisa.

– ¿No puedo quedarme un ratito más? – El ojiazul se sentía tan seguro al lado del menor.

– Será mejor que te vayas. – Hummel se extrañó del tono frío que utilizó, pero decidió no preguntar. Puede que fueran imaginaciones suyas o simplemente era alguien que se pone de mal humor al despertarse.

Ya en el comedor, los tres amigos se reunieron para desayunar. Blaine volvió a no hacer caso a la conversación hasta que Kurt se cansó.

– ¿Qué te ocurre?

– Nada. – Respondió el moreno.

– Algo te pasa. Ayer tuvimos una conversación normal, en la que no hablaste con monosílabos y me contaste cosas de tu vida. Pensaba que eso hacía que comenzáramos una amistad... Pero ahora has cambiado, vuelves a lo mismo de antes... ¿Por qué? – Exigió el castaño.

– No somos amigos. – Cortó el ojimiel.

– ¿No te caigo bien? – Preguntó

– No.

– ¿Entonces lo de anoche...?

– No quise ser un borde...

El mayor se levantó. Se sentía herido y no le gustaba lo que había pasado. Cuando llegó a la oficina de Sue, ésta notó la frustración del ojiazul, así que le pidió que le contase lo ocurrido. Cuando el joven acabó el relato, ella intervino.

– No te rindas con él, tienes que tener paciencia.

– ¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado?

– No te lo puedo decir...

– ¿Tengo que aguantar que me trate así sin saber por qué?

– Haz lo que quieras. Si no soportas que te trate mal tienes todo el derecho de alejarte de él... ¿Por qué no hiciste lo mismo con Peter?

– A él lo amaba.

– Te maltrataba.

– Nunca me pegó.

– Blaine tampoco.

Por su parte, el moreno estaba en el despacho de Will. Como habían acordado el primer día, el psiquiatra trabajaba y el otro estaba allí sentado en silencio hasta que se animó a hablar.

– ¿Conoces mi pasado?

– Sí... Pero preferiría que me lo contases tu...

– ¿Crees que tengo otra oportunidad?

– Para eso estás aquí.

– ¿Te has enterado del incidente de esta mañana?

– Sé que has dormido con Kurt, si a eso te refieres.

– Solo hemos dormido, no hemos tenido...

– Lo sé. De hecho, si lo hubierais hecho os habríamos separado. No es bueno para tu recuperación. Hemos cambiado a la enfermera que ha entrado a otra planta. No puede hacer lo que ha hecho.

– No ha hecho nada malo. Sólo me ha abierto los ojos.

– Ibais por buen camino, los dos. Confiando en el otro y empezando una amistad y ella lo ha fastidiado. Blaine, espero que no sea tarde y sigas queriendo esa amistad con él.

– Tengo miedo...

– Kurt es un buen chico, no te dañaría...

– Si tú lo dices...

– ¿Confías en mí?

– No, el ser humano es rastrero, egoísta y traicionero por naturaleza.

– ¿Tú eres así?


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7: EL PEOR DÍA DE MI VIDA

Tres días habían pasado desde la discusión entre Kurt y Blaine. El castaño no había intentado acercarse al ojimiel. No le interesaba nada que le tuviera que decir. Por su parte, el moreno evitaba cualquier conversación o contacto con otras personas. No había vuelto a hablar con Schuester ni en las reuniones con Pillsbury. En esos momentos se encontraban en la terapia grupal.

– Lo que vamos a hacer hoy es contar a los demás cual ha sido el peor día de nuestra vida. Me gustaría que los cuatro lo contaseis, pero supongo que alguien no realizará el ejercicio. – Dijo Emma.

Primero fue ella la que contó como se sintió muy sola cuando murió su madre. Luego Edgar explicó el día en el que tuvo que salir de su casa porque se la quedaba el banco. Jessica habló como había roto con su novio. Todos acompañaron con lágrimas sus relatos. Después, el ojiazul comenzó el relato del día del entierro de Burt.

– Era un día lluvioso, hasta el cielo estaba de luto. Recuerdo lo solo que me sentí. Cuando mi madre murió, nos quedamos mi padre y yo. Siempre estuvimos uno al lado del otro. Pasara lo que pasase, siempre pude contar con él. Durante años nos apoyamos mutuamente, hasta que los Hudson entraron en nuestras vidas. En ese momento dejamos de ser dos para ser una auténtica familia. Carole no era mi madre, pero era lo más parecido que tuve desde que mi madre murió. Finn siempre será mi hermano y como tal lo recuerdo todos los días. El día del entierro de mi padre me di cuenta de que no me quedaba familia. Allí solo estaba yo junto a Peter, ya que las otras personas que allí estaban eran de la familia de Carole. Muchos amigos estuvieron conmigo, incluso mi pareja estaba allí y aun así, la soledad me consumía. Después de un día realmente duro, llegó el momento de descansar. Ese fue el momento elegido por mi novio para decirme que se había cansado de mí, que no era bueno en la cama y que era muy dramático y exagerado para él. Eligió el día del entierro de mi padre para dejarme... ¿Qué tipo de persona hace eso?

Después de eso, todos miraron a Blaine. Querían que él hablase, pero no hizo nada. Los otros tres habían compartido momentos de su vida y se consolaron mientras el moreno salía de allí solo.

Por la noche, el ojimiel daba vueltas en su cama sin poder dormir. ¿Le hubiera venido bien contar el peor día de su vida? Decidió que lo mejor sería desahogarse con alguien... ¿Kurt estaría dispuesto a escucharlo? Salió de su habitación y evitó ser visto por las enfermeras. Llamó a la puerta de la habitación del castaño y entró. El chico abrió los ojos, parecía que lo había despertado.

– Lo siento... ¿Te he despertado? – El ojiazul asintió. – Será mejor que me vaya.

– No, puedes quedarte... ¿Qué querías? – Dijo el más alto.

– Contarte el peor día de mi vida... A pesar de que he evitado pensar en él, desde la sesión con Emma no me lo quito de la cabeza... Pensé que quizá contarlo me ayudaría. – Informó el menor.

– Y pensaste que después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros estaría dispuesto a escucharte...

– Tienes razón, he sido un estúpido... Será mejor que te deje solo...

– Siéntate... Pero más te vale que tu relato sea bueno... – El ojiazul sonrió mientras Anderson se tumbaba en la cama al lado de él.

– Yo tenía quince años. Hacía uno que sabía que soy homosexual, sin embargo no había salido del armario por miedo. En el instituto todos lo sospechaban y se burlaban de mí. Ese día los jugadores de fútbol decidieron aumentar su acoso y, por primera vez, me agredieron físicamente. Cuando llegué a casa, mis padres me interrogaron sobre lo que había pasado y acabé confesándoles que soy gay. No se lo tomaron nada bien, me echaron de casa sin nada. No tenía ni dinero ni lugar al que ir porque nadie quería ser amigo del marica del instituto. Durante la tarde me dediqué a pasear por los parques de Westerville. El problema vino por la noche. Después de horas sin que nadie pasara por donde yo estaba, vi a un hombre que se dirigía directamente hacia mí. Me levanté del banco en el que estaba sentado y comencé a caminar. No sabía por qué, pero esa persona no me inspiraba confianza. A pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, él me alcanzó y me arrastró a un rincón oscuro... – En ese momento Blaine detuvo su relato. Las lágrimas salían descontroladas de sus ojos y comenzó a temblar. Kurt instintivamente lo rodeó con sus brazos, haciendo que se sobresaltara más.

– Tranquilo, soy yo... Nunca te haré daño... No tienes que seguir tu relato si no quieres. Puedo imaginarme la continuación... – Dijo el castaño.

– Quiero hacerlo... Necesito hacerlo. – El ojiazul no dijo nada, simplemente se dedicó a acariciar al moreno y a secarle las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. El menor continuó su relato. – Una vez estuvimos en el lugar oscuro, me arrancó la ropa, dejándome desnudo. Grité, intenté correr, pero nada sirvió. Me golpeó la cabeza y caí al suelo, cosa que aprovechó para tumbarse encima mía. Quedé boca abajo. Entró dentro de mí sin compasión. Comenzó a moverse mientras gritaba de placer y me pegaba. Todo el cuerpo me dolía, quería morir en ese momento. En algún momento perdí la conciencia. Cuando desperté era de día, sin embargo nadie me podía ver. En el suelo había sangre, mi sangre. No me podía mover. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que un perro se acercó. El dueño lo siguió y entonces me vio. Me llevó a su casa, pero esa es otra historia y ahora no tengo fuerza suficiente para contarla.

– Está bien, me conformo con lo que me has contado hasta ahora.

Blaine se puso a llorar en el pecho de Kurt mientras éste le acariciaba. Los dos chicos se quedaron dormidos en la misma cama. Como siempre, el moreno se despertó primero. Cuando la nueva enfermera entró lo echó de la habitación, diciéndole que debía estar en su cama y no en la cama de los demás. La chica lo dijo muy seria y el ojimiel obedeció la orden, cuando el chico salió la joven sonrió. El castaño se despertó justo para percibir la sonrisa de la chica.

– Parece que va confiando en ti... – Dijo ella mientras le guiñaba un ojo. El ojiazul sonrió, parece que por fin tenían una enfermera que sabía como tratar al menor...


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8: AMOR, AMISTAD, FRATERNIDAD

Kurt llegó al comedor a la hora del desayuno. Temía la reacción de Blaine. Había vuelto a sincerarse con él y habían vuelto a dormir juntos. La otra vez que pasó eso, al día siguiente el moreno era frío y distante con todos. Se sentó en su sitio habitual, junto a Jessica y el ojimiel.

– Hola Kurt. Blaine me estaba contando que una vez actuó en una obra de teatro, pero que se canceló porque el director y el actor principal se habían liado y montaron una escena de celos en mitad de la función... – Dijo la chica.

– ¿En serio? – Preguntó el castaño.

– Si, ha sido lo más cerca de cumplir mis sueños que he estado. Interpretaba a un músico y cantaba varias canciones. – Informó el menor.

– Una pena que no pudieras seguir en la obra...

Terminaron de desayunar mientras compartían pequeñas anécdotas de su vida. Nada de tristeza, todo alegrías. Después fueron a sus sesiones.

– Me gustaría hablar contigo. – Dijo Anderson mirando a Will.

– Estoy para escucharte. – Informó el otro.

– Ayer en la sesión de grupo contaron el peor día de sus vidas. Yo no lo hice y eso me estuvo dando vueltas en la cabeza durante mucho rato... Al final decidí contárselo a Kurt... ¿Eso está bien?

– Claro que está bien. Blaine, tienes que comenzar a salir de este estado de depresión y desconfianza. Kurt es un buen chico, podríais ser grandes amigos y curar vuestras heridas.

– Por lo menos no piensas como Jessica... – El psiquiatra lo miró confundido. – Piensa que haríamos buena pareja.

– No hay que precipitar las cosas... No te voy a negar que todos los pacientes y todo el personal de esta planta deseamos que seáis felices juntos... Pero esa es vuestra decisión. Lo que pasa es que tenéis tanto en común, tenéis tantas heridas...

– Que seríamos la pareja perfecta. Nos aferraríamos al otro y le daríamos todo nuestro cariño.

– Os cuidaríais mutuamente y valoraríais al otro. Sin embargo, no quiero que os enamoréis tan pronto. Podría ser peligroso para los dos... Necesitáis mejorar primero. Sólo si te valoras lo suficiente como para exigir que te respeten y si eres capaz de cuidar de ti mismo serás capaz de tener una relación.

– ¿Y si no quiero enamorarme? ¿Y si no quiero tener pareja?

– En ese caso, el amor suele golpear más fuerte... Cuando no se busca es cuando realmente se encuentra...

Ya por la tarde, Rachel y la madre de Jessica fueron a visitarlos. Todos habían notado que nadie visitaba a Blaine, pero no lo mencionaban. Se sentaban los cinco juntos para no dejar solo al moreno. Intervenía poco en las conversaciones, pero nadie lo presionaba, entendían que no tenía confianza con los visitantes. La rubia vio a Will, Sue y Emma hablando con unas enfermeras.

– Hay problemas. – Dijo la mujer.

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó la castaña.

– A estas horas los psiquiatras están con visitas a pacientes no ingresados. Si los tres están aquí es porque algo malo ocurre. La última vez que pasó esto fue cuando el hijo de una paciente tuvo un accidente de coche y falleció. – Comentó Jessica.

– Si es por eso, te aseguro que no están aquí por mí. – Comentó el ojimiel, provocando que todos lo miraran de manera compasiva. Los tres doctores se acercaron a la mesa donde se encontraban, causando el nerviosismo en todos los que estaban allí. La pelirroja se agachó al lado de Blaine para hablar.

– Hay alguien que quiere verte. Dice que se llama Cooper y que es tu hermano. Ha contado cosas que encajan con tu historial, pero tenemos que hablar primero contigo... ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres recibirlo?

Todos miraban al menor con curiosidad. Todos excepto Emma, que le dedicaba una mirada dulce y cariñosa.

– Un momento... – Interrumpió Kurt. – ¿Ese es el hermano del que no sabes nada desde los diez años?

– Si... – Respondió el más bajo.

– ¿Dónde se metió cuando Blaine lo necesitaba? Es muy fácil venir ahora y decir que es su hermano.

– Kurt, es él quien decide que hacer, no tú... – Lo cortó Sylvester.

– No sé que hacer... – Dijo el moreno.

– Le diremos que te lo pensarás... ¿Te parece bien? – Propuso Pillsbury.

– Creo que será lo mejor...

Los tres psiquiatras salieron. Trabajarían con el menor para que recibiera a su hermano. Podía ser positivo para él contar con alguien en su vida. El resto de la tarde, los cuatro mayores intentaron animar al ojimiel, pero apenas podía concentrarse en la conversación. Once años habían pasado desde la última vez que había hablado con Cooper. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Él ya no era el niño feliz, optimista y apasionado de los super héroes y las películas Disney del que se despidió el mayor de los Anderson y estaba seguro de que su hermano ya no era el prepotente aspirante a actor que coqueteaba con todas las mujeres y que, para sus padres, siempre fue perfecto.

El moreno estuvo absorto en sus pensamientos durante el resto del día, pero cuando llegó la hora de dormir, era incapaz de descansar. Su cabeza no paraba de pensar y no podía relajarse. Decidió ir a la habitación de Kurt, el día anterior había sido capaz de dormir allí, tal vez esa noche también podría hacerlo. Se levantó y salió con cuidado, intentando evitar que lo vieran las enfermeras. Sin embargo, la nueva lo vio, pero no le dijo nada. Había hablado con el doctor Schuester acerca de ese paciente y sabía que no había que ponerle barreras para que se relacionara con los demás.

Cuando Blaine entró a la habitación se encontró a Kurt despierto.

– Te esperaba... ¿Quieres hablar? – Preguntó el castaño, a lo que el ojimiel negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Puedo... Intentar... Dormir... Aquí...? – El menor hacía una pausa tras cada palabra, como si le costase decirlas.

– Claro. – Respondió el ojiazul mientras se acomodaba de manera que el otro pudiera caber en la cama. El moreno se tumbó y se abrazó al mayor. Hummel simplemente lo acarició. – Puedes contar conmigo siempre...


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9: ADIÓS

Blaine se despertó en los brazos de Kurt. No sabía por qué, pero a su lado se sentía seguro. Decidió salir de la habitación antes de que lo pillaran allí y lo volvieran a echar. Besó la frente del castaño y se fue. El ojiazul fue consciente de que le había dado un beso y sonrió sin abrir los ojos cuando escuchó que la puerta se cerraba. Por su parte, el moreno intentaba evitar que las enfermeras lo vieran. Entró en su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama.

Durante la sesión con Sylvester, Kurt decidió tratar un tema que le preocupaba.

– ¿Estoy haciendo las cosas bien con Blaine?

– Claro, está empezando a confiar en ti. ¿Crees que eso es malo?

– No, pero temo que confunda cosas.

– ¿Hablas de amor?

– Sí.

– No creo que él esté pensando en eso... ¿Por qué te preocupa? ¿Ha pasado algo?

– Me ha besado la frente.

– Kurt, estáis comenzando una amistad. ¿No le das besos a tus amigos?

– No cuando creo que están dormidos.

– Teme demostrar sus sentimientos... ¿Qué sabes de su pasado? Por lo visto te había hablado de su hermano... ¿Qué más te contó?

– Me habló de sus padres y de lo que le pasó el día que lo echaron de casa.

– En ese caso, puedes imaginarte lo que le cuesta confiar en la gente. Es muy bueno para él que tengáis la relación que tenéis. Sois amigos y confía en ti. Eres una persona que le da cariño y es inevitable que te quiera como amigo.

– ¿Y el beso?

– Todavía le cuesta demostrar sus sentimientos. Teme que tú no lo veas como amigo y lo rechaces.

– ¿Qué debo hacer?

– Adelántate tú y demuéstrale que eres su amigo y que lo sientes así.

Con la confianza que le había dado la conversación con Sue, Kurt se dirigió a la terapia con Emma. Cuando todos estuvieron allí, comenzó la sesión.

– Hoy hay dos cosas importantes que hacer. La primera es que Blaine ha decidido compartir con nosotros el peor día de su vida. Dos días más tarde, pero por fin va a contarnos algo personal.

El moreno repitió la historia que le contó al castaño. Las lágrimas y los temblores volvieron a reflejar su dolor. Jessica se tapó la boca ahogando un grito cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le había hecho el desconocido. Todos excepto Edgar se acercaron al menor para consolarlo dándole un gran abrazo en grupo.

– ¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros? – Preguntó el ojiazul.

– Soy hombre y mayor que vosotros... ¿No tendrá miedo a mi contacto? No quiero hacerlo sentir incómodo ni nada. – Informó el mayor.

– Espero que no te importe, pero prefiero que de momento no tengamos contacto... No te ofendas, pero no confío en ti. – Dijo Anderson.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron, llegó el segundo anuncio de Pillsbury.

– La otra cosa que debemos hacer es despedirnos de Jessica. Por fin va a recibir el alta y saldrá de aquí. Ya se ha recuperado y es el momento de que disfrute de su nueva vida.

Kurt se abrazó a la chica llorando. La extrañaría mucho. Era la alegría del lugar.

– ¡Vale! Nada de lágrimas por favor. – Dijo ella secándose las suyas. – Esto es algo bueno, me he recuperado y voy a salir de aquí...

– Es que te voy a echar mucho de menos... – Dijo el castaño.

– Y yo a ti, pero prometo venir a verte todas las tardes que pueda... Además, no te dejo sólo... Tienes a Blaine que puede consolarte... Y consuélalo tú a él... Ya me entiendes. – La chica movió las cejas sugerentemente.

– En qué momento reconocería que soy gay. – Protestó el moreno mientras abrazaba a la rubia. La chica se acercó al oído del ojimiel y le susurró unas palabras.

– No tengas miedo, puede que sea pronto todavía, pero el amor no es malo. Kurt puede ser una buena elección como compañero para el resto de tu vida.

Después de la despedida, la chica recogió sus cosas y recibió el alta. Una enfermera la acompañó hasta la salida, donde la esperaba su madre. Se dio la vuelta para ver a Kurt y Blaine diciéndole adiós con la mano mientras la puerta se cerraba.

El castaño se abrazó a su amigo en el mismo momento en el que dejaron de ver a Jessica. El moreno no sabía como reaccionar, así que simplemente le devolvió el abrazo. Se quedaron un rato así. Los psiquiatras del centro estaban esperando. Tenían que salir, pero nadie quería interrumpir a los jóvenes porque no sería bueno. Will y Sue sonreían ante la imagen, por fin parecía que empezaban a confiar en el otro.

Cuando el ojiazul se calmó, los dos comenzaron su camino al comedor ya que era la hora del almuerzo. El mayor sujetó la mano del otro y entrelazó sus dedos con los de su amigo. Anderson miró las dos manos unidas.

– ¿Te molesta? No sé como sueles demostrar el cariño con tus amigos... – Dijo tímido Hummel.

– Esta bien, se siente bien... Somos amigos, ¿no?

– Claro que somos amigos.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10: QUIERO VER A COOPER

Tres días después de la marcha de Jessica la amistad de Blaine y Kurt había aumentado. Todas las noches dormían juntos. Aun no habían hablado nada más de sus pasados, simplemente se habían dedicado a conocerse mejor y a acercarse aun más. El castaño además avanzaba en su recuperación, ya que le había contado todo a Sue y habían empezado a enfocarse en buscar la manera de llegar a una estabilidad que le permitiera salir, como lo había hecho Jessica. Por su parte, el moreno había decidido hablar con Will. Todavía no tocaban temas demasiado íntimos o dolorosos, pero por lo menos empezaba a confiar en él. Pero sobre todo, confiaba en el ojiazul.

Esa tarde, Rachel y Jessica fueron a estar con ellos. Después de hablar un rato sobre otros temas, Anderson decidió pedir opinión a sus amigos sobre un tema que le preocupaba.

– Necesito hablar con vosotros sobre algo.

– Claro, tu dirás. – Dijo la rubia.

– He estado pensando sobre la posibilidad de ver a mi hermano. Por un lado no me siento con fuerzas de ver a alguien de mi pasado y por otra creo que debería darle la oportunidad de explicarse.

– Ninguno de nosotros puede decirte qué hacer. Debes ser tú quien tome la decisión... ¿Cómo era tu relación con tu hermano? ¿Por qué perdisteis el contacto? ¿Intentaste pedirle ayuda cuando la necesitaste? – Preguntó el otro joven.

– Mi hermano es ocho años mayor que yo. Nuestra relación no fue fácil. Cuando empezó su adolescencia, yo era muy pequeño y no quería pasar tiempo conmigo. Cuando yo tenía diez años, él se marchó a Los Ángeles a vivir. Llamaba a casa de vez en cuando, pero yo solía estar en el colegio y no hablábamos. Cuando mis padres me echaron, simplemente no volví a saber nada de él. Mis padres eran los que me informaban sobre su vida. – Contestó el moreno.

– Cuando somos adolescentes cometemos errores que, cuando somos adultos, nos gustaría resolver. Tal vez vuestro distanciamiento sea ese error para él. – Sugirió la castaña.

Cuando la hora de las visitas terminó, Blaine fue a buscar a la enfermera del turno de noche que mejor le caía. Era la última que había entrado, la que sustituía a la que cambiaron de planta. Le comunicó su decisión y le pidió que localizaran a Cooper para que fuera a verlo en cuanto pudiera. Ella asintió y sonrió al moreno, se sentía orgullosa de que estuviera evolucionando, aunque fuera con pasos lentos, lo importante es que eran pasos seguros.

Al día siguiente por la tarde, la hora de las visitas llegó. El ojimiel estaba de espaldas a la puerta y Kurt alzó la vista cuando vio entrar a alguien que desconocía. Era atractivo, con unos impresionantes ojos azules. Su sonrisa cálida hacía verlo como alguien en quien se puede confiar. Blaine se fijó en la mirada del castaño y se volvió. No necesitaba ninguna indicación para saber quien era. A pesar de que sus rasgos eran más maduros, esa sonrisa y esa mirada seductora eran la misma que hacía once años.

– Cooper. – Dijo el moreno.

– ¿Squirrel? – Se extrañó el mayor. El pequeño de los Anderson había cambiado mucho, ya no era un niño.

El menor se levantó para saludar a su hermano y éste lo abrazó. Al sentirse atrapado por unos brazos que no eran los de Kurt o Jessica se asustó. El castaño lo notó y se levantó para ayudarlo.

– Perdona... – Tocó el brazo del mayor. – Será mejor que dejes de abrazarlo. Se está poniendo nervioso.

El moreno obedeció y el ojimiel suspiró aliviado cuando se sintió liberado.

– ¿Me tienes miedo?

El menor bajó la mirada. Sabía que era estúpido temerle a su hermano, pero no podía evitarlo.

– Ha pasado por mucho, es normal que se ponga nervioso con determinadas cosas. Cuando confíe en ti no pasará... Ganate su confianza. – Explicó Hummel mientras acariciaba la espalda de su amigo. Rachel llegó y el castaño decidió que sería mejor dejarlos solos.

– ¿Al menos puedo hablar contigo? ¿Quieres contarme por lo que has pasado? – Preguntó Cooper.

– Prefiero que me cuentes lo que ha sido de tu vida desde que te fuiste a Los Ángeles. – Propuso Blaine.

– Eso es fácil. Me fui para intentar ser actor, pero fracasé, apenas he tenido papeles de extra y ya no tengo edad como para ser elegido en ningún casting porque ni soy joven ni tengo experiencia. Estaba planteándome abandonar la ciudad. Ya no hay nada que me retenga allí. De echo, estaba retrasando mi marcha con la esperanza de que mi hermano pequeño me buscara... Cuando murió el abuelo fui a la lectura del testamento. El abogado explicó que te había dejado dinero pero que, siguiendo sus instrucciones, te había sido entregado antes de ese día. Eso me extrañó, todavía no tenías dieciocho años, por lo que eran Papá o Mamá quienes debían recibir tu dinero. Cuando acabó el acto, hablé con ellos. Me contaron que te habían echado de casa por ser gay. No me lo podía creer, dos años habían pasado desde que te habían sacado de su casa. Les pregunté si sabían donde estabas y me sorprendió saber que no lo sabían ni les interesaba. Intenté localizarte, pero fue imposible. Habías desaparecido de la tierra. Contraté investigadores, pero en Westerville no había rastro de ti.

– Me fui de allí en cuanto recibí el dinero del abuelo. Vine a Nueva York.

– Ahora lo entiendo. La cosa es que hace poco uno de los detectives que había despedido estaba con otro caso cuando encontró la sentencia en la que te encerraban aquí. Me llamó y me dio la información. Vine en cuento pude. Por favor, dime que Mamá y Papá no tienen nada que ver con que estés aquí.

– Gran parte de mis problemas comenzaron cuando me echaron de casa... ¿Cómo están?

– Como siempre... Bueno, no igual porque ahora no tienen hijos. No hablo con ellos tan habitualmente desde que me enteré de vuestros problemas... No suelo relacionarme con personas homófobas. Siempre sospeché que eras gay... Y siempre intenté que la gente que me rodeara aceptase a mi hermano cuando lo conociera. ¿Podría seguir viniendo a verte por las tardes? Me gustaría recuperar nuestra relación.

– Si tu quieres...


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 11: MI VIDA, POR KURT HUMMEL

Los días pasaban en el hospital, haciendo que Kurt y Blaine se acercaran aun más. Edgar fue dado de alta, dejando a los dos chicos como los únicos en la terapia grupal con Emma, favoreciendo que el moreno se sintiera cómodo y hablara aun más, acelerando su recuperación. Tanto Emma, como Will, como Sue veían a los dos amigos interactuar y más se convencían de que eran la mejor medicina para el otro. La manera en que Blaine le dejaba tocarlo, como Kurt confiaba ciegamente en él... Era algo que nunca esperaron, pero que definitivamente era bueno... hasta cierto punto. La evolución del castaño iba mucho más adelantada que la del ojimiel, por lo que pronto tendrían que separarse. Eso creaba un temor a que Anderson retrocediese y se convirtiese de nuevo en un desconfiado.

Los chicos llevaban un mes allí. Después de sus sesiones habituales por separado, llegó el momento de su terapia grupal. Allí estuvieron hablando de cosas sin mucha importancia, buscando temas más triviales para entretenerse un poco. Los dos fueron juntos a comer y después estuvieron charlando con Cooper, Rachel y Jessica, dándoles ánimos y comprobando que, poco a poco, el menor se iba aproximando a su hermano y ya no temía su contacto. Las cosas parecían ir todo lo bien que se esperaba.

Sin embargo, lo remarcable de ese día sucedió en la habitación del moreno, donde los amigos estaban tumbados en la cama. Ya tenían la costumbre de dormir juntos y las enfermeras habían dejado de intentar luchar contra eso.

– Creo que va siendo hora de que te cuente toda mi historia. Al fin y al cabo, eres mi amigo y sólo sabes que perdí a mi familia y que mi novio me dejó... – Dijo el castaño.

– Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras. – Lo animó el moreno moviéndose para que el ojiazul quedara entre sus brazos.

– Todo comenzó cuando era muy pequeño. Yo era muy diferente al resto de niños de mi edad. No me gustaba jugar con coches y camiones ni me gustaban los deportes. Prefería las fiestas de té y planear bodas con mis muñecos de acción. Conforme iba creciendo, esas diferencias aumentaban. Vestía diferente, hablaba diferente... Con la muerte de mi madre todo se complicó, ya que quedamos mi padre y yo solos. Cuando comencé la secundaria, entré en el Club Glee del instituto para terminar en lo más bajo del ranking de popularidad del McKinley. Me tiraban Slushies todos los días, me empujaban contra los casilleros, me insultaban... Con el apoyo de mis amigas, conseguí salir del armario, ante el instituto y ante mi padre. Para mi sorpresa, él ya lo sabía y me apoyaba en todo. Ese día me sentí liberado. – Kurt hizo una pausa y Blaine aprovechó para estrecharlo aun más entre sus brazos y darle un beso en la frente, algo que se había convertido en un gesto habitual entre ellos. – Me enamoré de uno de mis compañeros y se me ocurrió la idea de juntar a su madre con mi padre. Los dos eran viudos y pensé que podría aprovechar su proximidad para acercarme a Finn. Sin embargo, al final nuestros padres se casaron y él y yo nos convertimos en hermanos, no solo por la boda, sino también hermanos de corazón. Me ayudó y me apoyó más de lo que nadie jamás se ha podido imaginar. Poco antes de la boda, el abuso de uno de los jugadores de fútbol del colegio aumentó, convirtiendo en un auténtico infierno mi vida allí. Nunca sabía que haría. A veces me agredía, me empujaba o insultaba. Otras veces me miraba con deseo. Hace poco supe que lo que le pasaba era que tenía miedo a salir del armario y que por eso estaba tan molesto conmigo. Pero en aquella época era una pesadilla. Empecé a descuidarme, algo impensable para mí. Después de dos años de sufrimiento, dejé Lima para venir a Nueva York. Siempre pensé que mis sueños se cumplirían, pero no conseguí entrar en NYADA. Comencé a buscar trabajo como actor y a recibir clases en diversos estudios, pero nada me salía bien. Llevaba seis meses aquí cuando lo conocí. Se llamaba Peter, el chico más guapo que había conocido nunca. Lo mejor de todo es que se interesó por mí. Le gustaba y empezó a coquetear conmigo. – El relato volvió a interrumpirse.

– Por muy guapo que fuera, cometió el mayor error del mundo. No te supo valorar. – Le consoló el ojimiel.

– Al principio mi relación con él era idílica. Me regalaba flores, era muy amoroso, esperó a que estuviera preparado para tener mi primera vez... Parecía el hombre perfecto. Pero sólo lo parecía. Poco después de irme a vivir con él empezó a cambiar. Al principio yo no lo notaba, pero poco a poco empezó a ser más evidente. No esperaba mi consentimiento para acostarse conmigo ni se preocupaba de si yo disfrutaba. Me gritaba por cosas insignificantes, me controlaba y, a veces, me insultaba. Me prohibió ver a mis amigos y me alejó de la gente que me quería...

– Es decir, te maltrataba. – Resumió el ojimiel.

– Nunca me pegó. – Aclaró el más alto.

– No es necesario pegar para maltratar. Muchas veces el daño psicológico puede ser más doloroso que el físico.

– ¿Alguna vez has agredido a alguien?

– Por voluntad propia no, pero sí me he visto metido en alguna pelea...

– ¿Me lo cuentas?

– Luego, quiero que termines tu historia. Te prometo que cuando acabes te contaré yo la mía.

– Está bien. No sé por qué se lo permitía, pero me pidiera lo que me pidiese, yo siempre lo hacía. No ponía excusas para nada ni intentaba dialogar. Anuló mi voluntad... Luego murió Finn. Fue un duro golpe. No me lo esperaba. Me partió el corazón y lo peor es que no me podía apoyar en nadie. Mi padre y Carole estaban destrozados y Rachel... Ella fue su pareja ¿Sabes? Habían roto pero seguían muy enamorados el uno del otro. Ella se hundió mucho. Tuve que ser fuerte por todos, algo que me desgastó demasiado. Cuando todo parecía que se calmaba y se tranquilizaba, mi padre y Carole murieron. Y ya sabes el resto.

– El desgraciado de Peter te dejó la noche del funeral de tu padre y tú te quedaste absolutamente solo... No me puedo ni imaginar lo que sentiste...

– Blaine, tus padres te echaron de casa, creo que sabes muy bien lo que es quedarse solo...

– Con una diferencia. A ti hubo gente que te quiso.

– Bueno, tú ahora también tienes a mucha gente que te quiere...

– ¿Por qué no nos conoceríamos hace años?

– Podrías haber venido a mi casa cuando te echaron tus padres y yo habría tenido a alguien que me comprendía en mis años de instituto en vez de sentirme tan solo...


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 12: MI VIDA, POR BLAINE ANDERSON

– ¿Por qué no nos conoceríamos hace años? – Preguntó Blaine.

– Podrías haber venido a mi casa cuando te echaron tus padres y yo habría tenido a alguien que me comprendía en mis años de instituto en vez de sentirme tan solo... – Respondió Kurt.

– Supongo que ahora es mi turno...

– No tienes por qué contarme nada si no quieres, entiendo que es algo personal y muy doloroso.

– Quiero hacerlo.

– Te escucho.

– Bueno, supongo que todo empieza por mi infancia, como en tu caso. Sin embargo, yo me escondía de mis padres para hacer las cosas que ellos no consideraban adecuadas para un chico. Mi abuelo me consentía y respetaba más, por eso era cuando me dejaban con él cuando realmente disfrutaba. Él fue el que me compró películas como La Sirenita o La Bella y La Bestia y me animaba a hacer cosas que no podía hacer en casa. Cuando mis padres se enteraron me prohibieron verlo. Así que tuve que esconder lo que era. Cuando tuve edad para entender algo más lo que había pasado, me encontré con que nunca podría decirles a mis padres que era gay. Cooper siempre lo supo, pero no me dijo nada porque yo era pequeño para entenderlo cuando se fue a Los Ángeles. Cuando empecé en el instituto me di cuenta de que era muy diferente a los demás. No conseguí hacer amigos, no me relacionaba con nadie porque todos me consideraban el bicho raro. Hasta el día de la agresión. A nadie le importó y cuando llegué a casa... – Las lágrimas comenzaron a asomar.

– Ese día ya me lo contaste. Puedes seguir desde que te encontró el señor que tenía el perro. – El castaño abrazó fuertemente a su amigo y notó como el menor se aferraba a él y su respiración se calmaba. Le gustaba saber que era capaz de tranquilizarlo.

– La persona que me encontró se llamaba Patrick. Él era el dueño de un burdel de la ciudad...

– ¿Fuiste chico de compañía? ¿No fue difícil después de la violación? – Interrumpió el ojiazul muy sorprendido.

– Si me dejas contarte las cosas lo sabrás...

– Perdón, no volveré a interrumpir...

– Me llevó a su local y allí las chicas me ayudaron. Estaban acostumbradas a heridas parecidas a las que yo tenía, aunque nunca tan exageradas. No era un trabajo seguro, pero ellas tenían sus métodos para evitar que alguien les hiciera lo que ese monstruo me hizo a mi. Podríamos decir que me adoptaron. Sin embargo, como el dueño me indicó, eso era un negocio y yo debía trabajar.

– Blaine...

– Shh, dejame seguir. Al final, me acabaron asignando la tarea de servir copas, limpiar el local y cuidar a las chicas. Me preguntaste si había pegado a alguien y te respondí que me había metido en peleas... Las peleas eran para proteger a las chicas de tipos que querían obligarlas a hacer cosas que no les gustaban...

– Tenias 15 años... ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

– Me entrené en un gimnasio. No consentiría que me volviera a pasar aquello, por lo que comencé a practicar boxeo.

– Y te convertiste en algo así como un camarero matón.

– Sólo intervenía si las chicas me llamaban. Y siempre intentaba sacar al cliente por las buenas antes de recurrir a las manos...

– Por eso no te gusta Pretty Woman.

– He visto como trataban a las chicas... Te aseguro que no hay ningún Richard Gere...

– ¿Intentaste buscar otra cosa?

– Sí, pero con 15 años no encontré nada que me hiciera ganar lo suficiente para pagarme el alquiler de un lugar para vivir y las cuentas del colegio y Patrick me ayudó con eso... ¿No te gusta que haya trabajado allí?

– No es eso...

– Sí es eso, lo entiendo... Si quieres irte, no me ofenderé...

– No, eres mi amigo... Nuestros pasados quedaron atrás... ¿Cómo saliste de allí?

– Cuando mi abuelo murió, recibí su herencia y me vine a Nueva York. Tenía dinero suficiente para entrar en la NYU. Comencé el curso ilusionado, más aun cuando comencé a relacionarme con un chico. Era muy amable y atento conmigo. Llegué a enamorarme de él, al menos eso creo. Sin embargo, descubrí que me quería por el dinero que tenía y por la vida que le podía dar. Cuando empecé a ayudar económicamente a uno de mis vecinos se fue. Me dijo que no podía ir dando dinero porque podía faltarnos en un futuro. Yo argumenté que teníamos la posibilidad de trabajar pero él comenzó a decir que no trabajaría. Discutimos y se fue.

– Dijimos que Peter no supo valorarme, pero éste chico no se queda atrás... ¿Puedo hacerte unas pregunta personales? – Preguntó el castaño.

– Pregunta lo que quieras, intentaré responder sinceramente.

– ¿Cuanto tiempo estuvisteis juntos?

– Dos años más otro como amigos.

– ¿Tuvisteis relaciones... íntimas?

– No, no fui capaz. Cada vez que la cosa se ponía caliente me asustaba.

– ¿No has tenido nunca sexo voluntariamente?

– No, nunca...

– ¿Cómo reaccionaba él?

– Me dejaba solo para que me tranquilizara. Era lo mejor.

– ¿Tenías contacto físico con él como lo tienes conmigo?

– Sí, incluso más...

– ¿Lo amaste?

– Sí, creo que sí...

– Fue un idiota.

– Al igual que Peter...

– Creo que podríamos juntarlos, están hechos el uno para el otro...


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO 13: NUNCA TE DIRÉ ADIOS

Después de contarse sus vidas, la amistad entre Kurt y Blaine aumentó aun más. A parte de quererse, ahora se entendían. Ambos encontraron un motivo por el que seguir adelante con sus vidas. Ese motivo era el otro. No podían soportar la idea de que le pasara algo malo al otro. Comenzaron a luchar para ayudarse mutuamente. Eso era algo que no le pasa desapercibido a ninguno de sus psiquiatras, que veían con ilusión como ambos evolucionaban. El castaño hacía mucho tiempo que colaboraba, pero el moreno por fin se sinceró con Will.

A pesar de todos los avances, la recuperación del ojimiel era más lenta por lo que, dos semanas después, llegó el momento que todos temían. Ya no había motivos para que el ojiazul siguiera en el hospital, por lo que pronto saldría de allí. Eso les preocupaba porque no sabían como reaccionaría el menor.

En el despacho de Sylvester, Kurt se encontraba en terapia.

– Tengo una noticia que darte... Vuelves a casa. – Dijo Sue.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Gritó el castaño.

– Estás recuperado y ya no hay motivos para que sigas aquí...

El ojiazul estaba ilusionado hasta que se dio cuenta de algo...

– Blaine...

– Nosotros lo cuidaremos. No tienes que preocuparte por él.

– No puedo evitarlo, no estoy seguro de que pueda seguir solo...

– Nadie está seguro de que pueda conseguirlo, pero no podemos tenerte encerrado aquí por su recuperación. En parte es bueno, no deberíais depender tanto el uno del otro...

– Tengo miedo de perderlo.

– No lo perderás...

– ¿Y si vuelve a intentar suicidarse?

– Aquí no puede hacerlo...

Casi sin darse cuenta, llegó la hora de la sesión con Emma. Los tres se sentaron. Se notaba en la mirada de la mujer y en la de Hummel que algo pasaba.

– ¿Queréis contarme de una vez qué os preocupa? – Preguntó Blaine.

– Me dan el alta. Me voy después de la sesión. – Dijo el mayor. Su amigo palideció, no se imaginaba tener que quedarse solo allí.

– Blaine... No vas a estar solo. Will y yo seguiremos trabajando contigo. Jessica, Cooper y Kurt pasarán las tardes contigo... – Explicó la pelirroja.

– Y si quieres Rachel también, siente mucho cariño hacia ti... Más de una vez me ha comentado que podríamos vivir los tres juntos y así asegurarnos de que todos estamos bien... Incluso habló con Cooper sobre eso... Creo que están intentando encontrar un piso con cuatro habitaciones para cuando salgas... Por supuesto, si tu quieres... No estás solo. – Añadió el castaño.

– Aquí si estaré solo. – Murmuró el ojimiel con lágrimas en los ojos.

– Blaine. – Kurt se acercó a él y se agachó frente a la silla en la que estaba Anderson, sujetó su cara y la movió para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos. – Nunca te diré adiós. Eres mi amigo, alguien muy especial en mi vida. Estaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase...

– No estarás esta noche cuando vengan las pesadillas... – Dijo el menor.

– Hace mucho que no tienes pesadillas... – Comentó el más alto.

– Porque tú duermes conmigo. – Aclaró.

Kurt no pudo más y se abrazó a su amigo. Le dio un beso en la mejilla. Acarició su espalda. Realizó todas las muestras de cariño que en ese momento se imaginó. El resto de la sesión la pasaron hablando de la recuperación del menor. En ese momento era lo que les preocupaba.

La sesión acabó y el castaño agarró la mano de su amigo y los dos se dirigieron a la habitación. Entre los dos recogieron las cosas del más alto. Cuando acabaron, se fundieron en un abrazo. Necesitaban despedirse en la privacidad de la habitación porque allí se sentían más seguros y menos controlados. Los dos dejaron que las lágrimas salieran. Sabían que serían amigos por siempre, pero separarse les dolía mucho. Kurt no lo pudo evitar y, al terminar el abrazo, juntó sus labios con los del menor. El moreno no se separó, simplemente acompañó el gesto. Los dos pudieron saborear al otro, a pesar de que no utilizaron la lengua. Sus labios se movían buscando transmitir todo el cariño que sentían por el otro. No estuvieron mucho tiempo así. No fue un beso largo y pasional. Fue un beso puro y lleno de amor. Al separarse juntaron sus frentes y con sus miradas se dijeron todo lo que se querían decir... Sabían que estaban el uno para el otro y que hacía algo de tiempo que la linea que delimita la amistad y el amor se había borrado para ellos... Simplemente esperaban a salir de allí los dos para dejar fluir todos los sentimientos que había entre ellos.

Blaine acompañó a Kurt hasta la salida. Allí pudo ver a Rachel y Jessica que lo habían ido a buscar. Las dos saludaron al ojimiel con la mano ya que no podían acercarse a él. El castaño se abrazó una última vez al menor y se fue hacia la puerta. Cuando salió, en vez de abrazarse a sus amigas, estuvo despidiéndose del moreno con la mano hasta que perdieron el contacto visual. Fue entonces cuando se volvió hacia las chicas y recibió su consuelo.

– Pronto estará fuera también... Ya lo verás... – Dijo la rubia.

Comieron cerca del hospital porque volverían a entrar por la tarde para visitar a Blaine. Estuvieron todo el rato animando a los dos chicos, que parecía que habían perdido al otro para siempre. Volvieron a despedirse y el moreno se quedó solo. Esa noche la pasó en la habitación vacía del castaño. A las doce de la noche, los gritos por las pesadillas volvieron a inundar los pasillos del hospital.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO 14: VIDAS SEPARADAS

Los días siguientes a la salida de Kurt del hospital fueron iguales para Blaine. Se levantaba y se sentaba solo a desayunar. Después, tenía sesión con Will, en la que le contaba las cosas que habían pasado en su vida, lo que le preocupaba y lo que esperaba de su futuro. Más tarde, pasaba a la terapia con Emma, pero ahora no era grupal porque no había nadie más con los problemas del moreno. Con ella se distraía y relajaba, contándole detalles de su vida o hablando de temas triviales. El joven se esforzaba al máximo. Se había marcado como objetivo salir de ahí pronto para poder estar con sus nuevos amigos y con su hermano. Veía su futuro con ganas de empezar a vivirlo. Algo que no le pasaba desde hacía mucho tiempo... Cuando acababa la terapia, se dirigía a comer. Luego esperaba a la llegada de sus amigos. Todos los días iba Kurt a verlo, unos días acompañado por Cooper, otros por Jessica y otros por Rachel. Para él, ese era el mejor momento del día. Ya no escuchaba las conversaciones sin intervenir, ni miraba a sus acompañantes como si fuesen personas ajenas a él. Se había integrado y se sentía bien con ellos y eso todos lo notaban. Sin embargo, por las noches era diferente. Después de cenar, intentaba dormir pero las pesadillas volvían una y otra vez. La nueva enfermera intentaba consolarlo todas las noches, pero no servía de mucho. A pesar de este contratiempo, los psicólogos estaban felices por la evolución del ojimiel. El chico podría haberse retraido al verse solo y, sin embargo, prefirió luchar para salir de allí. Y eso se notaba día a día. Quería salir y estar al lado del castaño. Se sentía confundido en cuanto a sus verdaderos sentimientos... La distancia los hacía menos claros... ¿Estaba enamorado? ¿Sólo lo quería como amigo? ¿Sus sentimientos serían correspondidos? Sin embargo, eso no hacía que dudara en lo más importante, sus ganas de mejorar.

Por su parte, Kurt empezaba a rehacer su vida. Ahora vivía con Cooper y Rachel en un apartamento de cuatro habitaciones en el que había una libre, esperando a que fuera ocupada por alguien en concreto. Poco después de salir del hospital encontró un trabajo como pasante en . No era Broadway, pero era una oportunidad única que no dejaría escapar. Trabajaba allí por las mañanas, comía en el apartamento y se dirigía al hospital. Una vez por semana tenía cita con la doctora Sylvester para seguir con su recuperación. Por las tardes podía pasar tiempo con Blaine, algo que cada día necesitaba más. Era consciente de que había empezado a sentir algo más que amistad por el menor de los Anderson, pero tenía miedo... ¿Y si su amor no era correspondido? ¿Y si asustaba al chico y éste se alejaba de él? Esas preguntas le atormentaban. Sin embargo, cuando estaba con el ojimiel se le olvidaba todo. Después de la visita al hospital, volvía a casa, cenaba y veía la televisión un rato antes de irse a dormir.

Los dos tenían sus vidas y sus propias rutinas, pero siempre esperaban con anhelo el momento de volver a juntarse. Compartían muchas cosas en sus momentos juntos. Cuando más cómodo se veía al moreno era cuando su hermano y su mejor amigo estaban con él. El castaño prefería la compañía de sus dos mejores amigos.

– ¿Nunca te hemos hablado de el resto de nuestros amigos? – Preguntó Rachel un día mientras estaba en el hospital.

– No. – Informó el menor.

– Aquí en Nueva York tenemos algunos amigos del instituto... Cuando podemos nos reunimos con ellos, aunque es dificil ya que cada uno ha hecho su vida. – Dijo el ojiazul.

– Me gustaría conocerlos. – Comentó el más bajo.

– Cuando salgas de aquí te los presentaremos... Seguro que te caen muy bien... – Berry estaba muy emocionada por eso.

– Vale, pero al menos me podeis contar algo de ellos ¿No? – Suplicó el ojimiel.

– Por un lado están Santana y Brittany. Son pareja y viven juntas. Las dos son un poco especiales, hay que saber tratar con ellas, pero seguro que te acabarás llevando bien con ellas... Sobre todo con Britt, es muy dulce... – Dijo Hummel.

– Luego está Artie. Es un chico muy simpático. Le apasiona el cine, seguro que podeis hablar horas sobre películas... – Continuó la castaña.

– Nuestro amigo Sam es modelo y te divertirás mucho con él. – Añadió el más alto.

– Luego tenemos más amigos pero no viven en Nueva York. Los conocerás a todos, de eso estoy segura. – Terminó la judía.

– Vale... ¿Cómo los conocisteis?

– En el Club Glee del instituto. Formamos un grupo un tanto extraño. Nos mezclamos losers con cheerios y jugadores de fútbol americano. Sin embargo, todos éramos una familia. Durante el tiempo que Kurt estuvo aquí me llamaban casi todos los días para saber como estaba... Están deseando conocerte. – Dijo la joven.

– ¿A mí? ¿Por qué? – Se extrañó Anderson.

– Les hablé mucho de ti durante esos días. Era inevitable hablar de Kurt y de su recuperación sin mencionar a Jessica o a ti. – Informó Rachel.

– Yo no hice nada. – El moreno se sonrojó.

– Creeme, has hecho más de lo que te imaginas. – Dijo ella.

– ¿Tú también vas a decir que haríamos una pareja adorable y que estamos hechos el uno para el otro? – Blaine arrastró las palabras, ya que estaba cansado de oírselas a Jessica.

– Por supuesto que no... Yo más bien diría que haríais una pareja super sexy y que sois la media naranja del otro. – Dijo la castaña mientras le guiñaba un ojo. El ojimiel puso los ojos en blanco mientras negaba con la cabeza.

– ¿Pararéis algún día con el acoso al que nos estais sometiendo? – Preguntó el castaño.

– ¡Por supuesto! Cuando estéis casados y con un par de hijos... – Bromeó la chica. Hummel bufó y Anderson suspiró. No sería facil estar enamorado del otro, tener a sus amigos deseando que tengan una relación y no saber lo que siente el otro, pero era la situación que les tocaba vivir y se esforzarían por llevarla de la mejor manera posible. Sólo el tiempo pondría cada cosa en su lugar...


	15. Chapter 15

CAPÍTULO 15: LIBERTAD

Una mañana, Blaine realizaba la misma rutina que llevaba desde que Kurt saliera del hospital. Se levantó, desayunó y fue a la consulta de Will. Una vez dentro, estuvo hablando con el psiquiatra hasta que, a falta de cinco minutos de terminar la sesión, éste le dijo.

– Tengo algo que decirte... Después de tu consulta con la doctora Pillsbury serás dado de alta.

– ¿Me voy a casa? – Preguntó el ojimiel ilusionado.

– Así es, creo que ya estás preparado para afrontar tu futuro...

El joven se despidió de Schuester, Emma y Sue antes de recoger sus cosas. Esperó a que le abrieran la puerta y fuera vio a su hermano y a Kurt, que lo estaban esperando. Corrió hacia ellos para abrazarlos, por fin salía de allí. Los tres se fueron a comer a un restaurante cercano. Las sensaciones para el moreno eran diferentes. Estar en la calle era un regalo. Cooper se fue a trabajar después de comer y se quedaron a solas el castaño y el menor.

– ¿Qué te apetece hacer? – Quiso saber el ojiazul.

– ¿Vamos a dar un paseo a Central Park? – Propuso Blaine, a lo que su amigo aceptó.

Pasaron la tarde en el parque, hablando de cosas triviales, sonriéndose y dedicándose miradas de amor, aunque ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el paso definitivo para empezar la relación. Cuando ya iban a salir, una niña de unos seis años, rubia y de ojos azules, que jugaba por allí se acercó a ellos.

– ¿Sois novios? – Preguntó inocentemente la niña.

– No. – Los dos respondieron a la vez.

– Dos chicos pueden ser novios, como mi tío Chuck y su novio Phill. ¿Lo sabíais? – Comentó la menor.

– Si lo sabemos, pero nosotros sólo somos amigos. – Explicó el castaño.

– ¿Os habéis besado? – Quiso saber la chica.

– Como amigos. – Aclaró el moreno.

– Ug, yo no beso a mis amigos, eso es asqueroso. – La niña puso cara rara mientras decía eso, lo que provocó la risa de los adultos. En ese momento se acercó la madre.

– Siento si os está molestando. Hace poco mi hermano le presentó a su novio y le explicamos la situación y desde entonces se acerca a todas las parejas gays que encuentra. La verdad es que tiene buen ojo, nunca ha confundido una amistad con una relación. A vosotros se os ve muy enamorados... Lily, ¿vamos a comprar unas galletas para mañana? – La niña asintió exageradamente tras la pregunta de su madre, se despidieron de los chicos y se fueron.

– Creo que todo el mundo se ha empeñado en que seamos pareja, como sí dos chicos gays no pudieran ser sólo amigos... – Comentó Kurt.

– Sinceramente... ¿Somos sólo amigos? – Quiso saber el menor.

– No lo sé...

La cena en casa fue muy entretenida. Cooper estaba intentando animar a su hermano contando anécdotas de sus años en Los Ángeles. Todos reían y pasaban un rato agradable. Después fueron a ver un rato la televisión y se fueron a dormir.

_Blaine vio al mismo hombre con el que se encontró cuando tenía quince años. En seguida lo reconoció, nunca podría olvidar su cara, sus ojos... Comenzó a correr, tenía que alejarse de él. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no lo perseguía a él. Había ido hacia Kurt, su Kurt... Intentó llegar allí, pero no lo conseguía._

– _¡No! – Gritó el moreno._

– _Blaine. – Dijo el castaño._

– Blaine. – La dulce voz del ojiazul despertó al menor de su pesadilla.

– Kurt. – Susurró el ojimiel mientras se abrazaba a su amigo, que le devolvía el abrazo.

– Ya pasó. Ha sido sólo un mal sueño. – Dijo en voz baja el mayor.

Cooper también estaba allí, pero se sentía impotente. Por mucho que su relación con su hermano había mejorado, estaban lejos de la complicidad de esos dos. Entendía que entre ellos había algo más que amistad, por mucho que lo negaran, pero sentía que él también tenía que ser capaz de consolar al menor. Rachel entró en la habitación con una tisana.

– Blaine, cariño, tómate esto, te ayudará a relajarte. – Dijo la chica mientras dejaba la taza en la mesilla que estaba junto a la cama del ojimiel.

– Siento haberos despertado. – Dijo el moreno triste. No se sentía bien molestando a sus compañeros de piso.

– No pasa nada. Tienes que tener la confianza como para buscarnos si nos necesitas. Estoy segura de que, si un día necesito tu ayuda, estarás a mi lado sin condiciones. – Dijo la castaña.

– Nunca lo dudes. – Blaine miró a la joven directamente a los ojos y ella sonrió.

– Cooper y yo nos vamos, Kurt se puede encargar a partir de ahora. Que se tome toda la infusión, le ayudará. – Ordenó Berry. El mayor de los Anderson y ella salieron de la habitación dejando a los dos amigos solos. El ojiazul cogió la taza, dio vueltas a la cucharilla y se la acercó al menor que se incorporó un poco para beber el líquido. Cuando terminó, el castaño se levantó dispuesto a llevar todo a la cocina.

– Quédate, por favor... – Suplicó el más bajo.

– Dejo las cosas en la cocina y vuelvo, un minuto. – El mayor besó la frente de su amigo y salió. Blaine no movió ni un sólo músculo hasta que Hummel entró. Se metió en la cama y el moreno se tumbó sobre su pecho. Estuvieron un rato así, hasta que el ojiazul pensó que su amigo estaba dormido y dijo la frase que durante todo el día había estado deseando salir de sus labios pero que no se había atrevido a decirla.

– Te quiero. – Susurró. En ese momento notó como el otro se movía y cerró los ojos, fingiendo que hablaba en sueños. Blaine se incorporó lo suficiente para ver a su amigo. Pensó que estaba dormido, pero no le importaba. Volvió a tumbarse sobre su pecho y respondió.

– Yo también te quiero.

Los dos dibujaron una gran sonrisa en sus labios antes de dormirse.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPÍTULO 16: NUEVA VIDA

Blaine fue a la universidad para ver que hacía con sus estudios. Sin embargo, el rector le comentó que se había perdido demasiadas clases mientras estaba en el hospital, a parte de que no había realizado los proyectos y los exámenes parciales durante esos días por lo que llegaron al acuerdo de que retomara las clases el siguiente semestre y que durante esos días se dedicara a disfrutar de su recién conseguida libertad y que se recuperara plenamente. En el fondo, el moreno sabía que al rector le preocupaba que toda la presión y la posibilidad real de fracaso acabaran haciendo mella en su actitud. Salió de allí un poco perdido. Estaba en el mes de mayo, por lo que no tenía nada que hacer hasta septiembre y eso era algo que no le gustaba. Necesitaba sentirse ocupado ya que el ejercicio y las actividades rutinarias ayudaban a su mente a alejar sus miedos. En ese momento recordó que había alguien a quien todavía no había visto y que no tenía nada que hacer, por lo que decidió llamarla.

Jessica entraba a la cafetería en la que había quedado con el ojimiel y escucha atentamente lo sucedido en la Universidad.

– Yo entiendo al rector. – Dijo la rubia.

– Yo también, la verdad... – Añadió él.

– Cambiando de tema... ¿Algún avance entre Kurt y tú? – Quiso saber la chica.

– Ayer me dijo que me quería... Pero creo que fue en sueños... – Explicó Anderson.

– ¡Ah! – Gritó la rubia emocionada.

– Jess, calma... Por favor... Te van a escuchar todos... – Susurró el menor.

– Eso que importa... Estáis a punto de comenzar una relación... Perdona si me emociono... – Dijo la ojiverde fingiendo que se secaba una lágrima.

– Eres un poco dramática... ¿No crees? – Bromeó Blaine.

– Es que tengo unas ganas de ser tía que no te puedes imaginar... – Informó la mayor.

– Un momento... Primero, no somos pareja. Segundo, dos hombres no pueden tener hijos, al menos de una forma sencilla, sabes a lo que me refiero... Tercero... ¿No vas muy deprisa? – Comentó el moreno.

– No lo puedo evitar... – Dijo la rubia.

Los dos salieron de la cafetería y comenzaron a andar. Mientras caminaban vieron un cartel en el que un grupo buscaba un cantante. El ojimiel lo miró curioso y su amiga lo animó, así que sacó su teléfono y marcó el número.

– ¿Hola? – Dijo una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

– Hola... Soy Blaine y he visto el anuncio de que buscáis un cantante para un grupo y quería informarme. – Comentó Anderson.

– Vale. Soy Jeff, nuestro grupo se llama The Warblers y hacemos conciertos en varios bares de Nueva York con canciones de pop comercial. ¿Conoces el bar Scandals?

Por supuesto que lo conocía. Era un bar con música en directo al que, de vez en cuando, asistían cazatalentos en busca de nuevas promesas de la música. Todos querían tocar allí, pero sólo unos pocos lo conseguían.

– Claro. – Respondió el moreno.

– Bien, el viernes de la semana que viene son las audiciones. Prepara dos canciones, una que haya estado en la lista de éxitos en los últimos cinco años y otra que sea algo más personal. ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?

– Blaine Devon Anderson.

– ¿Edad?

– Veintiún años.

– ¿Tocas algún instrumento?

– Piano y guitarra.

– ¿Algún estudio relacionado con la música?

– Estoy en la NYU estudiando música.

– Eso es bueno... Creo que ya tengo todos tus datos. Nos vemos la semana que viene.

– Adiós.

– ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Jessica cuando vio que su amigo colgaba el teléfono.

– Tengo una audición el viernes de la semana que viene. – Respondió el menor.

– ¡Eso es genial! – Celebró la rubia.

– No sé... Hace mucho que no canto... – De pronto el moreno volvía a sentirse inseguro.

– Tienes ocho días hasta la audición, vas a prepararte para conseguirlo. Tú puedes... Lo primero es pensar con qué canción vas a presentarte. – Lo animó la rubia.

Los dos amigos se dirigieron a casa de Anderson ya que allí habían trasladado el piano del menor. Mientras se dirigían al lugar iban hablando de las posibles canciones para su audición. Llegaron y vieron a Rachel que todavía no había ido al teatro y les ayudó con la búsqueda. Encontraron varias canciones así que decidieron que Blaine las cantara antes de decidir. La primera opción era Cough Syrup. Las dos mujeres quedaron anonadadas al escuchar al joven cantar. Sabían que se dedicaba a la música pero no sabía que tenía tan buena voz. Sin embargo, la menor no pudo quedarse a escuchar otras porque debía ir al teatro a trabajar. Después de un rato escuchando al joven, la mayor también se tuvo que marchar, dejándolo sólo practicando.

Kurt y Cooper estaban fuera del apartamento buscando las llaves y escuchaban como un vecino tenía música puesta. Sin embargo, al entrar descubrieron que lo que habían oído era a Blaine tocando el piano en una versión acústica de Teenage Dream. El castaño miraba a su amigo con la boca abierta. Su voz era mágica y sintió como cada centímetro de su piel se erizaba ante los sentimientos que le provocaba el menor.

– Cierra la boca. – Susurró el mayor de los Anderson al oído de ojiazul, haciendo que este se ruborizada.

La canción terminó y los dos recién llegados comenzaron a aplaudir, sobresaltando al ojimiel.

– Perdón, no quisimos asustarte. – Se excusó Hummel. – Eso ha sido...

– Magnífico... – Terminó el hermano del cantante.

– Gracias... Tengo una audición la semana que viene y tenía que practicar. – Comenzó a explicar. Los otros dos se acercaron a él y escucharon lo que había pasado ese día y se alegraron de ver como Blaine se reponía y buscaba algo que hacer, al menos hasta que volviera a las clases.

Esa noche, el moreno durmió sólo y no tuvo pesadillas. Por fin parecía que encontraba sentido a su vida. Tenía a sus amigos, a su hermano y su sueño de ser cantante. Más de lo que había tenido desde que sus padres lo echaran de casa.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPÍTULO 17: EXTRAÑOS

Blaine se encontraba solo en el apartamento. Kurt, Rachel y Cooper estaban trabajando y el moreno estaba practicando con el piano. Faltaban tres días para su audición y ya tenía claras las canciones que iba a cantar. Esperaba gustarle a la banda y que lo admitieran. El timbre sonó y fue a abrir la puerta extrañado, ya que a esa hora no esperaban a nadie. Cuando vio al desconocido que estaba fuera se tensó. No le gustaba la gente que no conocía y menos cuando estaba solo. El chico se veía que era fuerte, ya que su cuerpo era musculoso, por lo que aun le daba mayor inseguridad.

– Hola. ¿Está Kurt? – El ojimiel miró al joven que se encontraba en la puerta. Comenzó a sentir celos de él. ¿Qué relación tenía con su amigo? ¿Estaría equivocado y realmente no sentía nada por él salvo amistad? La burbuja en la que se encontraba desde que había escuchado al ojiazul decirle te quiero se desinfló. Ya no estaba seguro de si era correspondido o si la persona que estaba frente a él era el nuevo novio de Hummel. ¿O sería el antiguo? Fuera como fuese, él no podía competir con alguien así.

– No está... ¿Tú eres..? – Preguntó el moreno.

– Sam Evans, un amigo... ¿Rachel tampoco está? – Quiso saber el rubio mientras levantaba su mano para saludar al menor. Éste la apretó con la suya.

– Yo soy Blaine Anderson y no hay nadie en casa... ¿Quieres dejarles algún mensaje? – Ofreció el moreno.

– No, los esperaré aquí. – Dijo el ojiverde mientras entraba en la casa. – Así que tú eres la nueva conquista de Kurt... Espero que lo trates mejor que Peter... Más te vale tratarlo mejor que Peter... – Amenazó el rubio mientras señalaba al otro joven. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al ojimiel. Le acababa de amenazar y eso le asustaba.

– ¿Quieres tomar algo? – Ofreció el más bajo, buscando una excusa para salir de la sala e intentar tranquilizar sus nervios.

– ¿Tienes café? – Preguntó el visitante.

– En un momento lo preparo. – Comentó el menor mientras salía de allí.

Una vez en la cocina sacó su móvil del bolsillo y llamó a Kurt.

– Blaine... ¿Va todo bien? – Preguntó preocupado el castaño, ya que se extrañaba de la llamada.

– Hay alguien en casa. Dice que es amigo tuyo. – Informó Blaine.

– ¿Te dijo como se llama? – El ojiazul se tranquilizó al saber que no era nada demasiado grave.

– Sam Evans. – Dijo el moreno.

– Sí, es mi amigo. Había quedado con el en un par de horas, pero supongo que se habrá confundido... ¿Puedes atenderlo hasta que vaya a casa? – Pidió el mayor.

– Kurt... No lo conozco... – Susurró el ojimiel.

– No te preocupes, es muy divertido y sociable. Seguro que encontráis algo de lo que hablar. – Tras estas palabras de Hummel se hizo el silencio unos segundos, el tiempo que le costó al castaño entender lo que pasaba. – ¿Le tienes miedo?

– Si... – Reconoció avergonzado el menor.

– Es de total confianza, no te hará nada. – Lo tranquilizó su amigo.

Blaine hizo el café y volvió al salón, donde se encontraba Sam viendo las partituras que Blaine había dejado sobre el piano.

– ¿Te gusta la música? – Preguntó el moreno.

– ¿Kurt no te ha dicho como nos conocimos? – El ojimiel negó con la cabeza. – Fue en el Club Glee en el instituto. Éramos una gran familia. ¿Quieres que te ayude mientras vienen?

Kurt corría hacia el lugar donde Cooper y él quedaban tras su jornada laboral. Los dos trabajaban cerca y tenían el mismo horario, por lo que iban y volvían juntos. Ese día tenían prisa porque no quería que Blaine estuviera mucho tiempo con Sam.

– ¿Tu amigo es de confianza? – Preguntó el mayor mientras iban en el metro.

– Sé que no le hará daño. – Informó el castaño.

– En ese caso... ¿Qué te preocupa? – El moreno le miró fijamente.

– Sam es... Muy guapo. Es modelo. Es simpático y muy agradable...

– Tienes miedo de que Squirrel se enamore de él.

No volvieron a hablar del tema. Cuando llegaron escucharon música dentro. Kurt cambió su expresión a una muy seria y Cooper sonrió. Eran tan evidentes los dos. Al entrar vieron como Evans y Blaine estaban cantando Heroes acompañados de dos guitarras. Cuando el moreno vio a Hummel, no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se iluminara, algo que no pasó desapercibido para el mayor de los Anderson y el rubio. Cuando la canción terminó el castaño se acercó al menor.

– ¿Todo bien? – Preguntó el ojiazul.

– Todo bien – Respondió el ojimiel alargando el brazo para sujetar la mano de su amigo. Éste la apretó al sentir la caricia. Haciendo que los otros dos se miraran de manera cómplice.

– Por cierto, no nos han presentado. Soy Cooper, el hermano del enano.

– Yo soy Sam. Amigo de Kurt.

Se saludaron con un apretón de manos. Durante la cena, los dos se dedicaron a contar anécdotas divertidas de los dos enamorados, haciendo que ambos pasaran momentos realmente embarazosos.

Esa noche, Kurt se dirigió a la habitación de Blaine. Esa vez era el castaño el que necesitaba de la compañía de su amigo. Había pasado muchos celos y mucho miedo al pensar que el moreno hubiera sentido atracción hacia Sam. El ojimiel lo recibió en su cama con los brazos abiertos. El ojiazul se tumbó en su pecho y se dejó abrazar por el otro.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPÍTULO 18: LA AUDICIÓN El viernes llegó y los nervios se hicieron visibles en Blaine. Ese día se levantó entre los brazos de Kurt ya que la noche anterior había tenido una pesadilla. Su hermano le preparó un gran desayuno para que estuviera preparado para su audición. Se arregló y se dirigió al bar Scandals. Allí había muchos chicos y chicas que aspiraban a ser el vocalista de los Warblers. Un chico rubio subió al escenario. – Me llamo Jeff, soy el batería del grupo. – Comenzó a decir mientras movía las baquetas. – Sebastian es el guitarrista principal, Nick se encarga del piano, Wes es el segundo guitarrista y David el bajo. Vais a ir subiendo en orden alfabético. Yo os llamo, nos decís que canciones vais a cantar y nosotros os acompañamos con los instrumentos. ¿Alguna duda? – El chico guardó silencio y al ver que nadie decía nada, comenzó. – Blaine Anderson. El moreno subió y se acercó al chico. Le dijo las dos canciones que había elegido. Se acercó al piano y pidió permiso a un chico moreno para tocar él. Comenzó con las primeras notas de Piano Man. Se dejó llevar por la canción. Cuando acabó, recibió un aplauso de todos. Se acercó al pie de micro y las primeras notas de Last Friday Night sonaron. Mientras los Warblers tocaban, Blaine bailaba y cantaba. Parecía que se sentía cómodo y que disfrutaba del momento. Cuando su interpretación acabó, el grupo le agradeció haber asistido y le dijo que le avisarían si había sido elegido. Anderson decidió que no quería quedarse a ver como era la competencia, por lo que se marchó. Llegó a casa de Jessica que lo recibió con una sonrisa. La chica y él comieron juntos e intentaron no pensar en la audición. Por la noche, Kurt y Cooper llegaron y el moreno le contó lo que había pasado. Todos intentaron ser optimistas, aunque era más para no desanimar a Blaine que porque realmente lo pensaran. Cuando Rachel acabó en el teatro les propuso salir para distraerse. El sábado se levantaron realmente tarde y decidieron desayunar fuera. Llegaron a una cafetería y ocuparon una mesa. Después de una hora allí, el teléfono del más bajo comenzó a sonar. Los otros se quedaron mirándolo. Sólo podía ser una cosa. – ¿Diga? – Respondió a la llamada. – ¿Blaine Anderson? – Preguntó una voz al otro lado de la línea. – Soy yo. – Me llamo Sebastian. Soy miembro de los Warblers. Ayer hiciste una gran audición y querríamos volver a escucharte. Sería una especie de prueba para comprobar que encajas en el grupo. ¿Te viene bien el lunes a las tres? – Por supuesto... ¿Tengo que preparar algo? – No, queremos hacer algo improvisado. Si quieres puedes llevar una guitarra, por lo que pone en tu ficha, la tocas. Queremos probar como sonaríamos juntos. – Allí estaré, gracias. Llegaron a casa todos contentos por el menor. Estaban felices de ver que poco a poco las cosas mejoraban. Ahora solo faltaba que Kurt y Blaine confesaran su amor para que fueran pareja de una manera definitiva. El lunes llegó y Anderson fue a Scandals con su guitarra. Estuvo tocando durante mucho rato con el grupo. – ¿Nos vamos a cenar? – David protestó. – Claro. – Dijo Jeff. – ¿Vienes Blaine? Así podrás acostumbrarte a la rutina Warbler. – ¿Estoy en la banda? – Preguntó el ojimiel sorprendido. – No habíamos sonado tan bien desde el instituto. Creo que eso lo explica todo. – Comentó Wes. Una vez en el restaurante, empezaron a contarle como se conocieron en el instituto, como formaron el grupo, como fueron sus inicios. El moreno se reía de las anécdotas y escuchaba atento e interesado a los chicos. Cuando pensaron que ya le habían contado todo, llegó el momento de que el más bajo contara su vida. – Bueno... Mi vida no ha sido fácil... Digamos que estoy intentando rehacerla de la mejor manera posible. – Todos notaron la incomodidad del joven, por lo que decidieron ayudarle un poco. – ¿Has robado? – Preguntó el rubio. – No. – ¿Has matado? – Quiso saber Sebastian. – No. – ¿Has abusado de alguien? – Esta vez fue Nick. – No. – En ese caso, no nos importa tu pasado. Nos importa el futuro del grupo. Por los Warblers. – Dijo el asiático mientras levantaba su vaso lleno de refresco y todos los demás imitaban su gesto. Dos horas después el moreno llegaba a su casa. Todos lo estaban esperando ansiosos por saber lo ocurrido. No pudo evitar sonreír antes de darles la noticia. Cooper se abrazó a su hermano pequeño. En cuanto se vio liberado de los brazos del mayor, vio como lo sustituía Kurt. Se dejó felicitar por su amigo. Después estaba preparado para recibir el cariño de Rachel pero ella prefirió sacar una botella de champán. – Como ya sabía que te iban a elegir porque sé que te lo mereces, había preparado algo para celebrarlo. – Dijo la castaña mientras llenaba cuatro copas. – Por Blaine y su nuevo éxito en los Warblers. Esa noche, el moreno se quedó a solas en el sillón con Kurt porque los otros dos se fueron a dormir. Aunque no habían bebido demasiado, se les había subido un poco a la cabeza y se sentían desinhibidos. Sus miradas de amor y las palabras que no decían realmente eran capaces de hablar por sí solas. El ojimiel se acercó lentamente al otro y juntó sus labios en un beso. Esa vez no era con sabor amargo a despedida. Era un beso tierno, lleno de amor. Sin embargo, Hummel no tenía la mente despejada y se dejó llevar por la pasión. Empujó al moreno y lo tumbó, quedando el ojiazul encima del otro. Sin ser realmente consciente de lo que estaba pasando, metió su mano por debajo de la camiseta de Anderson. En ese momento el más bajo se tensó y comenzó a sentir que se ahogaba. El miedo se apoderó de él. Cuando Hummel se dio cuenta se separó. – Lo siento... De verdad... Blaine... ¿Estás bien? – Quiso saber el más alto. – Sí... Creo que será mejor que me vaya a dormir... Hasta mañana. – El menor se encerró en su habitación, provocando que Kurt rompiera a llorar. En ningún momento quería hacerle daño y sabía que había pasado una línea que nunca debió cruzar. 


	19. Chapter 19

CAPÍTULO 19: DUELE

Al día siguiente Rachel y Cooper notaron que Blaine estaba raro. Sin embargo, era el primer día de ensayo real con los Warblers, por lo que se fue sin hablar con ellos. Estuvo con sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo practicando las canciones y salieron a comer juntos. Sebastian comenzó a coquetear con el moreno en el restaurante, pero los demás notaron su incomodidad, por lo que frenaron al castaño. Cuando se levantaron para volver a los ensayos, Jeff lo detuvo para poder hablar a solas con él.

– No estás bien... ¿Tienes problemas? – quiso saber el rubio.

– Tengo un pasado dificil, me hicieron mucho daño. Me cuesta mucho confiar en la gente. – Explicó el ojimiel.

– Sebastian es... Un viva la vida, pero si consigues su amistad no te fallará. No volverá a intentar ligar contigo, me juego mi colección de CD's de Gaga a que Wes ya le está llamando la atención ahora mismo.

– No es sólo por los intentos de Seb... Si te soy sincero, han sido delicados...

– ¿Quieres hablar?

– Es algo largo de contar.

– ¡Chicos! Me llevo a Blaine de compras. Lo de la música está bien, pero también necesita encajar en la imagen del grupo. Creo que podemos ir los dos a ver tiendas mientras vosotros preparais los arreglos para las canciones. De esta manera, ya los tendreis preparados para el ensayo de mañana. – Les propuso Sterling a los demás, que accedieron. Los dos cambiaron de rumbo y se alejaron del resto.

– ¿Ahora me lo contarás?

No sabía por qué, pero algo en ese chico le daba confianza. Tal vez fuera que le recordaba mucho a Kurt. Al final, acabó contándole todo lo ocurrido en su vida. Incluso lo pasado la noche anterior. El rubio no sabía qué decir. No se esperaba algo tan grave. Ni tampoco que los Warblers fueran una especie de salvavidas para ese joven.

– Llama a tu amigo. Tal vez si salimos los tres...

– No sé si pueda. Después de lo de anoche...

– Vamos, estás enamorado de él. Se te nota. Y por lo que me cuentas, él también lo está de ti... Confías en él y sabes que no te quiso hacer daño. Podemos terminar las compras juntos... Trabaja en Vogue, de moda sabe mucho.

– Bueno, creo que no es mala idea.

Blaine llamó al castaño y lo citó en el centro comercial en el que se encontraban. El ojiazul se sorprendió por la llamada, pero accedió de inmediato, por lo que se dirigió allí en cuanto salió de trabajar. Vio a su amigo riendo con un chico rubio y, por segunda vez en pocos días, volvió a ponerse celoso. Decidió acercarse dispuesto a enfrentarse a ese joven pero, cuando el moreno los presentó el desconocido se abrazó a él, demostrándole que era así con todos. Los tres siguieron con las compras y todo parecía que iría bien. Sin darse cuenta, Kurt y Blaine acabaron caminando de la mano, provocando la sonrisa de Jeff. Sin embargo, la visita no fue todo lo buena que podía ser. Cuando mejor lo estaban pasando, el moreno se quedó mirando a una pareja que paseaba de la mano. Parecían muy enamorados.

– ¿Va todo bien, Blaine?

– Ese es Mark. Es mi ex. – Dijo apenas expresivo el ojimiel.

– Demuéstrale que se equivocó y que tú vales más que él... ¿Con cuál de los dos quieres fingir una relación? – Propuso Sterling.

– Si voy a tener que ponerme cariñoso, prefiero con Kurt... Tengo más confianza con él. – Comentó Anderson.

El castaño entrelazó sus dedos con los de su amigo sujetando su mano con fuerza.

– Vamos. – Lo arrastró Hummel.

La pareja se encontró con el ex del más bajo por "casualidad" y el castaño se sintió feliz al comprobar que el antiguo novio del menor estaba celoso. Sin pensarlo, besó a Blaine apasionadamente. Sin embargo, esa vez el moreno no se tensó, no lo apartó. Ese beso terminó por la falta de aire y no por miedo. Algo que no pasó despercibido para los otros dos jóvenes que observaban la escena. Se marcharon dejando a los dos amigos solos y Jeff se juntó con ellos.

– Yo diría que se arrepiente. – Susurró el rubio.

– Me ha sorprendido. Pensé que sería más dificil sacarle esos celos. – Comentó el castaño.

– ¿Más dificil? Sólo te ha faltado follarme aquí mismo. – Exclamó el moreno.

– Perdona, pero sólo ha sido un beso. Si quisiera algo más lo notarías. – Protestó el ojiazul, pero al segundo de dejar salir esas palabras, se arrepintió. No eran las más adecuadas después de lo que había pasado

– Lo siento, tal vez no deberíamos hablar sobre eso. Creo que lo de ayer fue muy doloroso. Sé que debería confiar en tí, pero esta situación me supera. – Se disculpó el menor.

– ¿Tú lo sientes? Yo he sido el insensible que no ha tenido en cuenta tus sentimientos... – Aclaró el más alto.

– Vale, será mejor que dejeis esa incómoda conversación y nos centremos en las compras... ¿Conocéis algún lugar donde podamos comprar pajaritas? – Los interrumpió Jeff. Los tres siguieron con las compras y cuando llegaron a casa, Kurt y Blaine cargaban con varias bolsas. Cooper notó que los dos volvían a su relación normal. No sabía lo que había pasado ni qué lo había solucionado. Por eso, cuando todos se fueron a dormir él entró a la habitación de su hermano.

– ¿Cómo estás? – Quiso saber el mayor.

– Bien, algo cansado. Ha sido un día duro.

– ¿Qué ha pasado entre Kurt y tú?

– Anoche, cuando os fuisteis a la cama, nos besamos. Al principio fue todo bien, me gustaba besarlo, se sentía bien, pero él metió una mano por debajo de mi camiseta y a mí me dio miedo. Me bloqueé. Se dio cuenta y me pidió perdon, pero yo huí y me encerré aquí. Estaba tan asustado y a la vez tan enfadado conmigo mismo.

– Os entiendo a los dos... Últimamente te comportas de una manera tan natural que es facil olvidarse que aun sufres las consecuencias de tu pasado... ¿Qué ha pasado para que todo vuelva a la normalidad?

– Jeff, un compañero de los Warblers. Él me convenció y me ayudó.

– Blaine... Estás enamorado de él. No puedo decirte que va a ser facil, porque las relaciones son complicadas, pero sí te puedo decir que no puedo imaginar a nadie mejor que Kurt para que abras tu corazón. No temas al amor.


End file.
